


Una porta di vetro e notte

by emme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blindness, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un mondo dove l’amore è sempre più spesso una condanna, due persone, per uno strano e ironico intreccio di momenti sbagliati, si trovano, si perdono e sono costrette a cercarsi nello sguardo alieno di perfetti estranei.<br/>[Johnlock AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I - Lovers' eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: emme
> 
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC
> 
> Titolo: Una porta di vetro e notte
> 
> Personaggi: John, Sherlock
> 
> Riassunto: In un mondo dove l’amore è sempre più spesso una condanna, due persone, per uno strano e ironico intreccio di momenti sbagliati, si trovano, si perdono e sono costrette a cercarsi nello sguardo alieno di perfetti estranei.
> 
> Rating: Pg13
> 
> Word: circa 17.000 (Word)
> 
> Generi: Introspettivo, Romantico, Drammatico.
> 
> Avvisi:AU, Slash, Angst, Fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Note: La storia prende spunto da un prompt lasciato sulla community SherlockFest_ita per il “Be Alternative Fest”, ovvero il festival dell’AU. Prompt by Dio_niso: In questo universo è possibile trovare la propria anima gemella con un semplice sguardo. Quando gli occhi di due anime destinate a state insieme si incontrano, un legame indissolubile si crea fra loro ed essi non potranno fare altro che cercare di stare insieme ad ogni costo.
> 
> NB: è bene tenere a mente che nella mia interpretazione del prompt le anime gemelle si possono riconoscere solo ed esclusivamente guardandosi negli occhi.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: Geilie, che questa volta ha dovuto fare fronte a accenti mancanti, virgole disperse e una trama che è un casino.

 

**Una porta di vetro e notte**

 

**Parte I  - Lovers’ eyes**

_Well love was kind, for a time_  
But now it just aches and it makes me blind  
This mirror holds my eyes too bright  
That I can’t see the others in my life

 _Were we too young, our heads too strong_  
To bare the weight of these lovers’ eyes  
'Cause I feel numb beneath her tongue  
Beneath the curse of these lovers’ eyes.

**Lovers’ eyes – Mumford & Sons**

**I** ****

John aveva sette anni quando una mattina, scendendo le scale per fare colazione, aveva trovato sua madre seduta al tavolo della cucina con una tazza di tè ormai freddo stretto tra le dita tremanti. Era solo un bambino, ma aveva subito intuito che qualcosa non andava, un po’ perché raramente sua madre trovava il tempo di sedersi a non fare niente e un po’ perché sulle sue guance scendevano lacrime.

John avrebbe per sempre ricordato lo sguardo orgoglioso e fiero che gli occhi di sua madre gli dedicarono quella mattina di novembre.

« Tuo padre ha trovato il suo Soulmate » aveva detto con un sorriso triste.

Le sue lacrime non si erano fermate per giorni.

***

**Soulmate** _/ˈsəʊlmeɪt/_  nome.

Persona che, tramite incontro casuale o fortuito, viene riconosciuta come compagna assoluta della propria anima, con la quale si è disposti a dividere il resto della vita e a costruire un futuro: _ha incontrato il suo Soulmate al parco_ ; _Julie e il suo Soulmate si sono sposati lo scorso week-end._ Esiste uno ed un solo Soulmate per ogni persona vivente.

_La fai sin troppo facile, caro vocabolario_ , pensò John richiudendo il pesante tomo con uno scatto del polso.

Aveva appena compiuto undici anni e i suoi genitori si erano separati senza conseguenze legali da ormai sei mesi.

In effetti non aveva tutti i torti: il vocabolario – e il sentire comune – la faceva un po’ troppo facile.

Ci pensò a lungo, osservando la parete della sua stanza con occhi spenti, ci pensò a lungo e giunse ad un’inevitabile conclusione: il vocabolario aveva ragione e la sua definizione era quanto di più perfetto e di più curato potesse esistere, ma c’erano così tante altre cose da dire sui Soulmates che a John girava la testa.  
Se al mondo siamo più di sette miliardi di persone quante probabilità ci sono che si incontri proprio quella singola, unica persona che è il proprio Soulmate?

Perché inoltre non viene menzionato il fatto che – poniamo questo esempio – Sarah (e John con una matita azzurra scrisse “Sarah” sul foglio che stava davanti a lui) incontra Eric, che per un caso fortuito è il suo Soulmate, ma – guarda un po’ che sfiga – Sarah non è affatto la Soulmate di Eric ed Eric ha già trovato il suo Soulmate in Julia?

Sul foglio allora comparve:

Sarah --------> Eric  --------> Julia --------> ?

John guardò sconsolato un grafico che avrebbe potuto andare avanti in eterno. Sin dai tempi più antichi i poeti parlavano con dolore di questa catena impossibile da spezzare.

_Il rapporto non è necessariamente biunivoco_ , gli aveva spiegato la mamma e John era andato a cercare anche quella parola sul vocabolario.

Il ragazzino allungò una mano e sfogliò a caso il libro di Orazio che teneva sempre a portata di mano; la pagina su cui si aprì era la più consunta, la più letta. John scorse con gli occhi le parole che sapeva a memoria: _Licoride dalla fronte sottile / arde d’amore per quel Ciro che invece / propende per la dura Foloe; / ma prima che lei ceda al turpe amante // vedrai le capre unirsi ai lupi apuli._

Certo, c’era sempre la possibilità che Julia non trovasse mai il proprio Soulmate e che accettasse l’amore senza riserve di Eric, ma sarebbe mai stata in grado di amarlo davvero?

E Sarah?

A Sarah sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa che era accaduta a sua madre: una sofferenza eterna che niente, nemmeno l’amore dei suoi figli, avrebbe mai potuto mitigare.

Perché se disgraziatamente trovi il tuo Soulmate sarai costretto ad essere fedele a lui o a lei per il resto dei tuoi giorni: che egli sia un serial killer, uno psicopatico, un pazzo, un vecchio di cent’anni o un bambino di due, non potrai fare altro che struggerti per lui per il resto della tua vita.

John si portò una mano al volto, accartocciò il foglio di carta con quei tre nomi di persone sconosciute vergati in azzurro e tentò di fare canestro nel cestino, al di là della stanza. Lo mancò e la palla di carta rotolò sotto il letto.

Il mondo sarebbe andato avanti anche senza i Soulmates, questo pensava John. La gente si sarebbe comunque sposata, avrebbe fatto dei figli e sarebbe morta senza quelle conseguenze atroci che la condizione umana si portava dietro da millenni.

Il suono del pianoforte di sua madre invase brevemente la casa e John fu cullato dalle note amare di una canzone triste. Posò la testa sulla scrivania e pensò senza convinzione che avrebbe davvero dovuto iniziare a fare i compiti.

A undici anni, quando la paura più grande di un bambino avrebbe dovuto essere il mostro nell’armadio, o la mummia sotto il letto, John era terrorizzato da una e una sola cosa: che alzando gli occhi dal proprio banco di scuola, dal gelato che stava mangiando, dal libro che stava leggendo, incontrasse all’improvviso lo sguardo di quell’anima alla quale la sua era destinata a legarsi per sempre.

**II**

Aveva ventitré anni, le vacanze di Pasqua erano iniziate da tre giorni e sua sorella Harry lo aveva supplicato di accompagnarla all’aeroporto al posto della loro madre, che alla vigilia di una partenza rischiava sempre di diventare isterica.

« Ti prego, Johnny! Mamma non mi lascerà andare da sola e se non verrai tu ad accompagnarmi verrà lei di sicuro! »

« Che cosa ci vorrà mai a salire su un taxi e dare il nome dell’aeroporto... D’accordo. Vengo vengo, smettila di giocare con il mio maglione! »

Fu ricompensato da un bacio zuccheroso da parte di Harry, che allora era piccola, dolce e sempre sobria.  
Avrebbe potuto dirle di no. Avrebbe potuto accampare una scusa. Avrebbe potuto decidere di guardare a destra invece che a sinistra. Avrebbe potuto fare un milione di cose, ma quello che John fece il quarto giorno delle vacanze di Pasqua dei suoi ventitré anni fu incontrare gli occhi del suo Soulmate proprio qualche millesimo di secondo prima che le porte del gate si chiudessero davanti a lui.

Non fece in tempo a vedere niente, nient’altro che occhi azzurri e acquosi ombreggiati da una cascata di capelli scuri e ricci. Non vide se era un uomo o una donna, un bambino o un adulto, non capì di che nazionalità era, non seppe mai dove era diretto né, ovviamente, quale fosse il suo nome.

La sensazione che si prova davanti al proprio Soulmate la conosceva: l’aveva letta e ascoltata sotto decine e centinaia di forme diverse, su anonimi blog, durante film romantici, in libri di poesie, su trattati scientifici, su articoli mondani, in decine di canzoni ascoltate alla radio, ma nessuna di quelle mere rappresentazioni si poteva avvicinare allo sconquasso emotivo che lo colse all’improvviso, rivoltandolo come un guanto e facendogli desiderare contro ogni logica di gettarsi a peso morto contro il vetro scuro del gate, romperlo a suon di pugni e raggiungere quella persona dentro ai cui occhi aveva letto la beatitudine.

Invece non fece assolutamente niente tranne rimanere immobile a bocca aperta, con le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo e il respiro corto di un asmatico che gli impediva il normale afflusso di sangue al cervello.  
Credette di sentire qualcuno che lo afferrava per un braccio e con estremo fastidio si voltò alla sua sinistra, per incontrare lo sguardo preoccupato di sua sorella.

« John! » uscì dalla sua bocca così vicina e così lontana, così inutile da guardare. John riportò gli occhi verso il gate nella speranza che si aprisse di nuovo solo per lui, ma le dita di sua sorella trovarono un varco attraverso i suoi vestiti e gli assestarono un sonoro pizzicotto.

Il giovane sobbalzò, sbattendo le palpebre, e gli sembrò di svegliarsi da un incubo molto vivido.

« Merda » disse molto piano, flebilmente.

Harry gli afferrò la mano e la strinse tra le sue piccole dita curate. « Oddio John… non me lo dire. »

« Non te lo dirò » confermò lui deglutendo. Aveva la bocca secca, inaridita.

« Chi? » chiese allora lei con voce disperata. « Chi è? »

Gli occhi di Harry comunicavano un terrore senza fine, perché se il Soulmate di John ancora non lo aveva raggiunto, se non si erano buttati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro come un classico, stupido, vecchio film hollywoodiano, allora voleva dire che l’altro, il Soulmate di John, non aveva riconosciuto John come suo Soulmate.

Ma non era così semplice.

« Non lo so » rispose John, scuotendo debolmente la testa, mentre una vaga consapevolezza di quello che era appena accaduto lo coglieva, terrorizzandolo fino al midollo. « Non ne ho la più pallida idea ».

**III**

Sherlock aveva il naso appiccicato al vetro e neppure la minima possibilità che i suoi occhi all’improvviso acquisissero la capacità di vedere al di là di esso. Tentò di fare un buchetto nella plastica appannata che gli impediva di guardare ancora il giovane uomo biondo che gli aveva appena sottratto ogni capacità di pensiero razionale.

« Sherlock! Che stai combinando? » sua madre lo afferrò per una spalla e lo obbligò con forza a voltarsi verso di lei. « Non puoi sapere quante persone si sono appoggiate lì. Hai diciassette anni, comportati da adulto! »

Sherlock impiegò solo un attimo per divincolarsi e fare un salto sulla destra, dove l’adesivo aveva perso aderenza, e appoggiò con foga la guancia al vetro allargando quanto più possibile l’occhio destro fino a che non riuscì di nuovo a individuare il giovane. Era rimasto in piedi, nella stessa identica posizione rilassata in cui era stato colto pochi attimi prima; aveva la bocca aperta e guardava nell’esatta direzione in cui Sherlock si era trovato quando le porte si erano chiuse.

Non si accorse nemmeno di star trattenendo il fiato mentre lo passava in rassegna, ma evidentemente il suo cervello si era spento, perché non riuscì a dedurre assolutamente niente di niente da quel ragazzo biondo, non troppo alto, normalissimi jeans, normalissime scarpe, normalissimo – e di cattivo gusto – maglione azzurro, normalissimi, profondi, struggenti occhi marroni.

Una ragazza che gli stava accanto si aggrappò al suo braccio, richiamando la sua attenzione quasi con disperazione, lui si voltò verso di lei e lei lo chiamò, Sherlock le lesse le labbra: John.

Normalissimo nome per uno che era evidentemente il suo...

« Che cosa stai facendo, Sherlock? »

Sollevò gli occhi sulla figura slanciata e autoritaria di suo fratello maggiore. Aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, non sapendo come rispondere forse per la prima volta nella sua vita.

« Niente » decise di dire infine. « Stavo solo dando un’occhiata alla gente... »

Ma le dita gli tremarono mentre le stringeva a pugno per trattenersi dallo sfondare a calci quella porta di vetro.

**IV**

« La mia psicanalista » sussurrò molto, molto piano John al suo caffè, « non ha assolutamente idea che la mia intera esistenza è votata alla ricerca di un'unica persona tra tutta la gente che popola il pianeta » poi fece una risatina leggera e sorseggiò la bevanda calda che stringeva in mano.

« John! » disse una voce, « John Watson! »

John sollevò gli occhi di scatto, come se fosse stato colto a rubare della cioccolata dal vassoio per gli ospiti, e riconobbe con stupore, misto alla noia che lo accompagnava spesso, Mike Stanford, un compagno dell’università.  
Parlarono un po’, lui e Mike; o meglio, Mike parlò parecchio e John rispose a monosillabi.

« Hai deciso di rimanere a Londra? »

« Sì » rispose lui, _devo rimanere qui, non posso andarmene, non ancora._

« Senza un lavoro? »

John si strinse nelle spalle. « Troverò un posto economico. E un lavoro » spiegò senza convinzione né vero interesse.

« Potresti dividere l’alloggio con qualcuno e nel frattempo guadagnarci anche qualcosa... ho un amico al governo alla ricerca di un bravo medico che possa occuparsi del fratello ventiquattrore su ventiquattro. »

John, che non aveva intenzione di dividere l’alloggio con chicchessia, domandò suo malgrado: « Qual è il problema? »

« Il fratello è un chimico, parecchio brillante a quanto mi dicono, ma un paio di settimane fa c’è stato un incidente nel laboratorio dove lavorava ed è rimasto parzialmente cieco. Niente di irreparabile, a quanto sembra, ma dovrà evitare di esporre gli occhi alla luce per due mesi. Ti pagherebbero bene e se- »

« Non sono una maledetta infermiera! » si alterò John.

Mike lo guardò, stranito da quell’improvviso scatto d’ira, e sbatté le palpebre.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, John si passò le dita sugli occhi e disse: « Scusa Mike... è un periodo un po’- suppongo di poter parlare con il tuo amico, e comunque sarebbe solo per poco tempo, vero? »

Mike ritrovò immediatamente il sorriso e rispose: « Certo! E nel frattempo potresti iniziare a cercare un altro lavoro. »

« Be’, d’accordo... per me va bene. »

« Allora ti lascio il suo numero di telefono. È un tipo un po’ particolare, e... cerca di essere paziente con suo fratello. »

E quell’ultimo avvertimento non gli preannunciò proprio niente di buono.

**V**

John parlò per una mezz’ora con il dottore che aveva avuto in cura Sherlock Holmes all’ospedale, scoprendo nei dettagli in che condizioni vertesse il paziente e in che modo lui avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Le ustioni che aveva riportato nell’incidente erano di leggera entità e praticamente in via di guarigione, il problema agli occhi era sì temporaneo, ma nessuno sapeva se, una volta guariti, Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di vederci esattamente come prima. Le possibilità che rimanesse cieco per tutta la vita erano remote, ma comunque presenti, e il diretto interessato, come si può intuire, non aveva preso la notizia con la dovuta calma.  
Tuttavia, quando John lo incontrò per la prima volta, sembrava perfettamente tranquillo e a suo agio nel grande letto d’ospedale in cui era stato sistemato. Una benda bianca gli circondava la testa coprendogli parte della fronte e del naso.

« Il dottor Watson, suppongo. »

John sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. « Come ha fatto a- »

« Il rumore dei suoi passi, e il suo odore. Ha bevuto un cappuccino e non ha fumato la prima sigaretta della giornata come avrebbe invece fatto il dottor Jones. »

« Ah, certo... in ogni caso, pare che saremo coinquilini. »

« Non addolcisca la pillola, dottore lei è qui per farmi da balia » la sua voce era fredda, asettica, eppure con una strana nota dolorosa di fondo, come se trovare la parole per dialogare con lui fosse una perdita di tempo e per giunta una sofferenza.

John spostò il suo sguardo sul resto della figura: due belle mani, rovinate dagli acidi e dagli agenti chimici, posavano tranquille sulle lenzuola bianche; le labbra, disegnate a cuore, erano tuttavia pressate l’una contro l’altra come se si stesse trattenendo dal dire troppo, o troppo poco; La pelle del volto era chiara, quasi pallida, e se John si fosse avvicinato e avesse liberato la sua testa dalle bende avrebbe potuto notare il labirinto scuro delle vene che la trasparenza dell’epidermide lasciava intravedere sulle sue tempie; i capelli erano neri e spessi, disposti in ciocche scomposte sulla fronte e attorno alle orecchie semi bendate.

« In realtà sono qui per aiutarla quando lei deciderà di averne bisogno. Non ho alcuna intenzione di farle da balia, non si preoccupi. »

« Sappia comunque che io non l’ho voluta qui e che meno si rivolgerà a me meglio sarà per entrambi. »

John si sedette su di una poltrona, all’improvviso rilassato.

« Mi sembra più che perfetto » disse.

**VI**

La prima settimana filò assolutamente liscia, soprattutto perché Sherlock era costretto a letto a causa delle bruciature. Il suo paziente non ebbe quasi il tempo di annoiarsi, dato che ogni dieci minuti circa riceveva una telefonata dal laboratorio che – come John aveva scoperto – dirigeva lui stesso, e per tre ore ogni sera passava a trovarlo una giovane chimica – Molly – che lo intratteneva parlandogli del lavoro e ricevendo dettagliate istruzioni su come procedere senza di lui.

Era un venerdì pomeriggio quando John, passando vicino alla sua stanza, lo sentì dire chiaramente alla giovane donna: « E per l’altra questione? »

« Ho telefonato io stessa a Lestrade per comunicargli i risultati del test. Non era molto contento che non fossi stato tu a lavorarci... »

« Dovevi dirgli che è un idiota. »

« È strano comunque... » sussurrò Molly a quel punto e John si rese conto che si era avvicinato così tanto alla porta da posare la guancia sul legno. Riusciva a vedere la schiena della ragazza, seduta composta su di una sedia vicina al bordo del letto.

« Cosa? » domandò Sherlock.

« Il fatto che non riceva più sms da parte tua. »

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio poi il paziente rispose: « Questa è una delle cose più idiote che tu abbia mai detto. E adesso, visto che sembra che tu abbia tempo da perdere, manda un sms a Lestrade e digli che, come di sicuro gli sarà sfuggito, il ladro è il carpentiere che abita a Soho. »

« Come lo sai? »

« Chi ci ha lavorato su quel campione di terra, io oppure tu? » replicò Sherlock con voce annoiata. « Scrivilo e basta. »

Incerto su come interpretare quello scambio di informazioni, John tornò al piano terra e si dedicò a preparare la cena. La signora Hudson salì proprio mentre Molly aveva finito di indossare il cappotto e si era decisa a salutare.

« Le ho portato una torta fatta in casa, caro... dica a Sherlock che deve mettere su un po’ di peso su quelle ossa! »

Molly sorrise alla vecchia signora con gentilezza e si congedò da entrambi, mentre John accettava il dolce ringraziando.  
« Non gli piace mangiare e ha superato da un pezzo l’età dell’innocenza: non credo di essere in grado di forzarlo a fare qualsiasi cosa. »

« Deve provarci, dottor Watson, dopotutto è qui per questo, no? »

John la osservò mentre usciva, sentendosi come sull’orlo di un baratro e al contempo senza riuscire a capire perché. « Non ho idea del perché sono qui » disse alla porta chiusa. « Non ne ho davvero idea ».

**VII**

Sherlock rimaneva disteso a letto dalla mattina alla sera e aveva già capito che quella forzata immobilità lo avrebbe portato presto al suicidio.

Odiava con tutto il suo essere non poter osservare il mondo che lo circondava e doversi basare solo sugli altri sensi era assolutamente inconsistente. Perdeva almeno l’ottanta per cento delle sue facoltà e si sentiva come un bambino bisognoso di attenzioni.

Il dottor John Watson si occupava di lui senza quasi farsi notare, il che era quanto di meglio Sherlock avrebbe mai potuto chiedere, ma le continue telefonate che riceveva dal Barts non erano sufficienti a tenere la sua mente adeguatamente impegnata.

Voleva indietro i propri occhi. Voleva indietro il proprio lavoro e voleva indietro il proprio hobby.

Lestrade aveva chiesto la sua consulenza un paio di volte, tramite Molly, ma lui aveva sempre declinato, il primo caso perché era pateticamente semplice e il secondo perché... che cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare senza i propri occhi?

Una mattina, era un lunedì, la mente di Sherlock registrò vagamente l’entrata del dottor Watson nella stanza, ma era quasi tutta concentrata nel risolvere una complicata equazione che aveva provveduto lui stesso a creare per distrarsi. Il dottore dovette forse porre la domanda una seconda volta prima che Sherlock si rendesse conto che stava parlando con lui.

« Come sapeva che il ladro era il carpentiere di Soho? »

Alla sua voce fece eco il suono di un giornale arrotolato. Il quotidiano evidentemente riportava la notizia dell’avvenuto arresto del suo sospettato.

« La terra che abbiamo trovato sotto la finestra conteneva particelle di un tipo di terriccio riscontrabile solo in quella zona, e visto che l’uomo era l’unico tra tutti i sospettati a provenire da lì- ma a lei che cosa importa?! » spiegò Sherlock automaticamente, per poi interrompersi e voltare la testa nella direzione della voce.  
« E a _lei_ che cosa importa? Credevo che fosse un semplice chimico. »

« La polizia mi consulta quando non sa dove sbattere la testa, quindi praticamente sempre. »

Non ci fu risposta e Sherlock non sentì alcun suono particolare provenire dal suo interlocutore.

« Allora immagino di aver fatto bene a far entrare in casa un certo ispettore Lestrade che chiede di lei, Sherlock. Ma se preferisce che lo mandi via... »

« No! » esclamò lui saltando sul letto. « No! Lo faccia salire! »

Il dottor John Watson uscì allora dalla stanza, lasciandolo di nuovo solo ad ascoltare il proprio respiro.

Il suo coinquilino aveva iniziato a chiamarlo con il nome di battesimo un paio di giorni prima, senza mai chiedergli il permesso, come se gli fosse diventato naturale pensare a lui come a “Sherlock”.

Sherlock invece non lo chiamava mai con il suo nome di battesimo.

“John” era un nome prezioso, un nome che teneva riservato ad un’occasione importante, un’occasione alla quale non si permetteva di pensare mai, ma che a volte lo teneva sveglio e gli toglieva il respiro.

Lestrade salì, guidato dal dottore silenzioso. Sherlock ci pensò solo per un attimo, poi con la rapidità di mente che lo contraddistingueva disse: « Resti anche lei, dottor Watson ».

**VIII**

E il dottor Watson non solo restò, ma accompagnò anche entrambi quando Sherlock insistette per uscire di casa e seguire l’ispettore Lestrade verso quello che doveva essere il luogo del delitto.

In realtà non si trattava di vedere cadaveri o altre simili violenze, quanto piuttosto di andare a interrogare la moglie di una vittima di rapimento e i genitori di un’altra vittima di rapimento.

Il rapimento va bene, pensò John, niente morti violente. Non che non avesse visto la sua parte di cadaveri ai tempi dell’università, ma sezionare un corpo che era stato donato alla scienza era qualcosa di molto diverso rispetto al trovarsi davanti ad una vittima di assassinio.

Sherlock sembrava elettrizzato: John lo osservava con assoluta tranquillità, dato che sapeva di non poter essere colto in flagrante, e poteva vedere come le sue labbra tremassero nel tentativo di trattenere l’emozione.

Non aveva ancora ben chiaro dove si stessero dirigendo, perché lo stessero facendo e soprattutto come un chimico cieco potesse essere di qualche aiuto alla polizia. Ma era sempre meglio che stare chiuso in casa a cucinare cibo che nessuno avrebbe mangiato e ad aspettare qualcosa che mai sarebbe arrivato.

« Prima parleremo con i genitori della bambina » spiegò Lestrade mentre la macchina della polizia li accompagnava sul posto. Sherlock sembrava stranamente a disagio, seduto composto sul sedile di dietro, e John si chiese se forse non avrebbe preferito prendere un taxi.

« La bambina? » domandò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo paziente e portandolo a fissare gli occhi dell’ispettore che si riflettevano nello specchietto.

« Naturalmente. Non li legge i giornali, dottore? » si intromise Sherlock a quel punto, voltando rapido la testa nella direzione in cui sapeva di poterlo trovare.

« Questa domanda è abbastanza strana, detta da lei » replicò John stizzito.

« Io me li faccio leggere da Molly. Due settimane fa: caso di rapimento Mallory, la piccola Louise Mallory, di quattordici anni, sparisce alle cinque del pomeriggio, orario in cui solitamente tornava a casa da scuola. I compagni di classe affermano di averla vista salire sul solito autobus che la portava a casa e scendere alla stessa fermata di tutti i giorni. Da lì scompaiono le tracce.

Caso di rapimento Amberley, Eric Amberley, trentasette anni, sparisce lo stesso giorno dall’ufficio contabile in cui lavora, dopo aver fatto gli straordinari fino alle otto. La moglie ne segnala la scomparsa la sera verso le nove e trenta. »

John lo fissò a bocca aperta, incredulo che avesse potuto mandare a mente tutti i particolari.

« Non essere precipitoso, Sherlock, ancora non sappiamo se si tratta davvero di rapimenti, o se sono collegati in qualche modo. A quattordici anni una ragazzina che scappa di casa è la norma. »

« E a trentasette? Avete bisogno di me perché non ci sono prove né in un senso, né in un altro, perché nessuno ha ancora contattato le famiglie e perché due casi di sparizione nello stesso giorno e _nello stesso quartiere_ non fanno certo pensare ad una coincidenza. »

« Nello stesso quartiere? » domandò John a quel punto, suo malgrado ipnotizzato dalla voce autorevole dell’uomo seduto accanto a lui.

« Nello stesso quartiere » confermò Sherlock. E nessuno aggiunse nient’altro.

***

Quando arrivarono a casa della famiglia Stanford John avrebbe quasi preferito avere a che fare con un cadavere smembrato. La madre della ragazzina era prostrata dall’angoscia e il padre parlava balbettando, come se non avesse la benché minima idea di quello che gli stava succedendo attorno.

Le domande di Sherlock furono professionali e asettiche. John vide in lui l’ombra dello scienziato più nel momento in cui domandava ai genitori di una bambina scomparsa se fossero a conoscenza di una sua eventuale vita sessuale attiva che nei momenti in cui analizzava il lavoro compiuto nel laboratorio del Barts.

Lestrade sobbalzò più volte sulla sedia, me nessuno fece il minimo gesto per fermarlo.

Soltanto John, dopo aver sentito porre tre domande imbarazzanti l’una di seguito all’altra, decise di mettere una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock e di stringere forte.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi di scatto, ma le domande tornarono ad essere meno invasive e più sopportabili.

Chiesero di vedere la stanza della ragazza e Lestrade aspettò fuori, mentre John conduceva il giovane chimico su per le scale fino ad una porta dipinta di rosa.

« Come pensa di poter scoprire qualcosa se non è in grado di vedere niente? Questa è un’assoluta perdita di tempo. »

« È per questo che ho portato lei, dottore. Adesso sia gentile e mi descriva l’ambiente senza toccare nulla. »

John sbatté le palpebre, colto alla sprovvista. « Ma non saprei proprio... »

« Si affidi solo al suo istinto, sarà in ogni caso una soluzione migliore rispetto al lasciarmi da solo qui dentro senza che abbia la minima idea di come muovermi. »

John fece un rapido calcolo di quello che era successo quel giorno per portarlo nella stanza di una ragazzina di quattordici anni insieme al suo paziente-coinquilino nel tentativo di risolvere un caso di possibile rapimento. Non trovò risposta, così smise di porsi inutili domande e passò a descrivere minuziosamente tutto quello che c’era nella stanza.

Uscirono venti minuti dopo con la sensazione di non aver trovato assolutamente niente di rilevante.

***

La seconda tappa fu a cinque case di distanza, vicino all’entrata della metropolitana – vi giunsero a piedi, con Sherlock che iniziava a destreggiarsi quasi senza problemi con il suo bastone bianco – dove si trovava l’abitazione dei signori Amberley. Catherine Amberley li accolse con una matassa di capelli sporchi appuntati in alto con scarsa cura, il volto grigio cenere e le mani tremanti.

« Descrivimela » ordinò Sherlock, passando improvvisamente a dargli del “tu”, mentre avanzavano sul vialetto d’ingresso. John lo fece con rapidità e a voce bassissima, adattandosi rapido alla novità, mentre Lestrade si portava avanti per fare le presentazioni.

Non appena entrarono in casa li accolse un intenso odore di bruciato.

« Dovete scusarmi. Ho... ho dimenticato la torta nel forno » spiegò la signora con voce rotta, e poi si accasciò su una poltrona, invitandoli a sedersi a loro volta.

« Ci descriva suo marito, signora » esordì Lestrade, visto che Sherlock sembrava aver perso tutto d’un tratto il dono della parola. John lo sentì però annusare a fondo l’aria satura di farina bruciata.

Catherine Amberley fece una descrizione perfetta e accurata di un marito modello, dalla quale traspariva tutto l’amore, l’affetto e la stima che provava per lui. Parlò per dieci minuti interi, senza che nessuno tentasse di interromperla, e avrebbe forse continuato a lungo se Sherlock, dopo essere rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, non avesse sbottato all’improvviso: « Era il suo Soulmate » e non era affatto una domanda.

Ci fu un attimo di pausa, poi la donna disse: « Lo era, sì. Lo era » e con questa affermazione scoppiò in lacrime.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e inciampò nel tavolino di vetro che si trovava tra loro e la signora. John si affrettò a raddrizzarlo prima che cadesse e le dita lunghe dell’uomo si strinsero per un attimo sul suo avambraccio nel tentativo di ritrovare l’equilibrio.

John immaginò che stesse per chiedere di vedere la loro camera da letto o facesse qualche altra domanda, ma l’altro, stupendo sia lui sia Lestrade, disse soltanto: « Ci è stata molto utile, signora. Vedrà che lo troveremo al più presto. »

Lei si profuse in ringraziamenti e, con una rapidità che John trovò disarmante, si scoprirono tutti e tre per strada trascinati da Sherlock stesso. Prima che l’ispettore potesse anche solo fare una domanda, l’altro se ne uscì con: « Prenderemo un taxi per tornare a casa » e con questo si concluse la più assurda mattina che John avesse mai vissuto.

*** ****

John mantenne la calma per qualche minuto mentre il taxi li riportava dritti a Baker Street, ma alla fine trovò le proprie domande troppo pressanti per attendere un solo secondo di più. Stava per aprire bocca e sfogare la sua frustrazione quando Sherlock lo precedette: « Hai delle domande e mi sembra il momento meno opportuno, quindi- » si bloccò all’improvviso, poi continuò: « quindi parla. »

John rimase un attimo perplesso, cercando di venire a capo di quell’ossimoro vivente che si stava rivelando accanto a lui, poi decise – di nuovo – di mandare al diavolo tutto e di sputare fuori le domande che gli affollavano la mente.

« Il modo in cui hai interrogato i genitori della bambina e poi la giovane donna. »

« Sì? »

« Era molto diverso. »

« Sì. »

« Perché era molto diverso? »

« Perché, caro dottor Watson, la signora ha trovato necessario preparare una torta e bruciarla. »

John lo trovò assolutamente incomprensibile. « Ma non le hai chiesto niente sulla sparizione di suo marito, se trovasse plausibile una sua fuga, se avesse qualche nemico, le hai solo chiesto se era il suo Soulmate. »

« Appunto. E lei che cosa ha risposto? »

John aggrottò le sopracciglia, sempre più confuso: « Che lo era. »

« Esatto » rispose Sherlock Holmes. « Eric Amberley era il suo Soulmate » e per tutto il resto della mattinata non volle aggiungere una sola parola.

**Note finali:**

Prima di tutto l’aggiornamento avverrà tra una settimana, la storia è già conclusa e conta di tre capitoli.

Poi, molto più importante, questa storia è OOC in modo violento. Ma proprio tanto violento.

Spero tuttavia che sia un OOC giustificato (per me lo è), ma ne parleremo meglio alla fine del mese, dopo l’ultimo capitolo.

Spero comunque che possa piacere. Io ho trovato il prompt di una rara bellezza.

Ah, e i Mumford hanno fatto da colonna sonora dall'inizio alla fine.


	2. Parte II - Ghosts that we knew

**Parte II – Ghosts that we knew**

_You saw my pain, washed out in the rain_  
And broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins  
But you saw no fault no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart  
But the ghosts that we knew will flicker from view  
And we’ll live a long life  
So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light  
‘Cause oh that gave me such a fright  
But I will hold as long as you like  
Just promise me we’ll be alright

**Ghosts that we knew – Mumford & Sons**

**I**

Sherlock si sedette sulla poltrona e accavallò le gambe, percepì una bruciatura ormai praticamente guarita che gli tirava la pelle sotto il leggero bendaggio all’addome e ignorò la sensazione chiudendola fuori dalla propria mente. Attorno a lui, nel buio perenne in cui era costretto, il dottor Watson rumoreggiava con pentole, vestiti, detersivi, il bollitore, le tazze da tè. All’inizio lo trovò irritante, ma dopo pochi minuti si scoprì ad essere cullato da quei rumori che sapevano di tranquillità e sane abitudini e si concentrò senza problemi sul caso di omicidio. ****

Non c’erano infatti più dubbi: si trattava di un omicidio, e tutto sommato si trattava di un caso semplicissimo e abbastanza noioso per modalità. Era solo necessario uno stratagemma per riuscire a smascherare il colpevole e non sarebbe stato male un ulteriore indizio, tanto per andare sul sicuro.

Il problema era un altro, Sherlock ne era perfettamente consapevole. Il problema era però suo e non doveva permettergli di uscire fuori.  
Chiuse gli occhi al di là delle bende – perché così era abituato a fare – e si portò le mani giunte davanti al naso. Ebbe bisogno di riflettere solo per una mezz’ora prima di giungere alla soluzione ottimale.  
« Dottore » disse alla stanza, non appena emerse dai meandri della propria mente. Nella poltrona davanti a lui Watson fece un movimento brusco, abbassando di colpo il giornale che stava leggendo.

« È ancora vivo? » domandò la voce della quale stava imparando a leggere ogni espressione, che era l’unico modo per tentare di risolvere quel mistero che ogni giorno diventava John Watson.  
« Dovresti mandare un sms per me » rispose Sherlock, ignorando l’ironia nella sua voce.  
« Dal mio cellulare, scrivi a Lestrade: “voglio il numero di casa della signora Amberley”. Mi raccomando, il numero _di casa_. »

« D’accordo, il numero di casa. Fatto. E adesso? »  
Sherlock fece un sorriso, forse il primo da quando era stato costretto a chiudere la porta che aveva sul mondo. Se avesse potuto vedere si sarebbe forse stupito – ma più probabilmente no – del sorriso quasi identico che si disegnò sulle labbra di John Watson.

***

Non fecero assolutamente niente per quel pomeriggio e Sherlock avrebbe volentieri lasciato trascorrere le ore che lo separavano dall’azione in completo silenzio, ma il suo dottore aveva altri piani.

« Com’è che non lo fai per lavoro? Voglio dire... sei un chimico, ma tutto questo ti diverte molto di più. L’ho notato. »

Sherlock, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare a lui della sua vita privata, rispose: « In realtà ci avevo pensato, da ragazzo. Avevo anche inventato un lavoro: il Consulente Investigativo... sarei stato il primo al mondo a svolgere questo tipo di lavoro. »

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare della sua vita privata eppure lo stava facendo. Strinse le labbra con forza, stizzito.

« Avresti avuto un discreto successo » commentò l’altro con voce piatta, no, non piatta: tranquilla, interessata.

« Non importa più. Sono stato distratto » rispose Sherlock abbandonando la testa all’indietro e allungando le gambe sul tavolino basso che sapeva essere davanti a lui.  
Disgraziatamente i suoi piedi incontrano una tazza di tè e la rovesciarono. Tirò via le gambe con uno scatto e si alzò allungando le mani avanti:  era la prima volta dal giorno dell’incidente che non riusciva a cavarsela senza conseguenze nelle azioni di tutti i giorni.

Le sue dita incontrarono le dita di Watson e rimasero lì per qualche secondo, a bagnarsi di tè e di sudore freddo.  
« Mi dispiace » si affrettò a dire.

« Non fa niente » rispose l’altro con la voce un po’ roca.

Sherlock si sedette di nuovo, badando bene che nessuna delle sue estremità uscisse fuori dalla poltrona e si raggomitolò come un gatto.

« Non deve essere facile » lo scusò la voce del dottore dalla cucina dove si era di certo recato a prendere una spugna per rimediare al disastro.

« È come stare al di là di una porta di vetro oscurato. »  
Dalla cucina arrivò il rumore di cocci in frantumi e Sherlock si voltò di scatto. « Tutto bene? »

Per un lungo attimo non giunse alcun suono a rassicurarlo, poi la voce del suo dottore viaggiò leggera fino a lui nascondendo ogni sfumatura di dolore che poteva, forse, contenere: « Mi è solo sfuggita la tazza dalle mani ».

***

Lo fece telefonare alle nove di mattina, obbligandolo a spiegare che sarebbero andati a fare una visita alla signora entro un’ora e che era davvero molto urgente per le indagini.

La donna domandò subito se stessero seguendo una pista, Watson rispose che erano certi di essere vicini alla soluzione del caso e che lei di certo non doveva preoccuparsi.

Una volta che l’altro ebbe chiuso la telefonata, Sherlock si diresse con passo sicuro verso la scrivania del loro salotto e aprì il cassetto di destra. Ne estrasse una pistola che porse direttamente al dottore.

« Che cosa sarebbe? »

« Una pistola, dottore » spiegò pazientemente Sherlock con la mano protesa.

« E che cosa dovrei farci? »  
Rimase stupito da quella domanda e chiese a sua volta: « Vuoi dirmi che non sai usarla? »

« Per quale diavolo di motivo ti è venuto in mente che sapessi usarla?! » si infervorò lui. La voce gli giunse alterata all’orecchio, era la prima volta che la sentiva sotto quella sfumatura.

Sherlock abbandonò lungo il corpo il braccio che stringeva la pistola, rimase immobile per quella che parve un’eternità e poi, con voce totalmente asettica, disse: « Non lo so. Mi sembrava plausibile. »  
« Be’, non lo è affatto! E poi dove stiamo andando non abbiamo certo bisogno di una pistola, Cristo! »  
Sherlock non disse niente, ma la sua immaginazione volò avanti e si figurò un uomo in piedi, davanti ad una finestra. Urlava il suo nome e poi sparava. Strinse i denti e si concentrò sul presente.  
Ma nel presente stava fronteggiando John Watson senza avere la possibilità di usare i propri occhi e non aveva assolutamente idea di quello che sarebbe successo. Rimase solo immobile, con la testa voltata nella direzione del dottore e le labbra strette.  
« D’accordo! » sbottò infine Watson. « D’accordo. Dammi quella maledetta pistola. Lo sai che potrebbero arrestarmi per porto d’armi abusivo, vero? »  
Sherlock sorrise. « Sono i rischi del mestiere, dottore » e non sapeva nemmeno lui a quale mestiere si stesse riferendo.

***  
  


Sherlock avanzò con circospezione lungo il vialetto d’ingresso già percorso il giorno precedente, aiutandosi con il bastone bianco e cercando di prestare costante attenzione alla figura del dottore accanto a lui. Non inciampò mai e si sentì per questo un po’ meno smarrito di quanto di solito accadeva.

La signora Amberley aprì quasi subito la porta, dopo che Watson ebbe suonato il campanello, e li fece entrare con voce gentile.

La prima cosa che Sherlock percepì fu un intenso e penetrante odore di vernice fresca.

« Sta ritinteggiando il salotto?! » esclamò il dottore al suo fianco.

Sherlock immaginò la donna fare un sorriso di circostanza e la sentì rispondere: « Bisogna sempre tenersi impegnate. Aveva qualcosa da chiedermi, signor Holmes? » aggiunse poi, rivolta a lui.

Nel frattempo si erano tutti seduti nel salotto e Sherlock aveva preso posto quasi esattamente nello stesso punto in cui si era seduto il giorno prima. Da un leggero refolo d’aria che gli veniva dalle spalle individuò di nuovo la finestra, anche quel giorno chiusa. Non c’era altro da sapere.

« Ho solo una domanda per lei, signora: che cosa ne ha fatto dei corpi? »  
« Sherlock! » lo rimproverò Watson con foga, ma non aggiunse altro e Sherlock percepì come la sua attenzione fosse adesso tutta concentrata sulla donna davanti a loro. Poté solo vagamente immaginare l’espressione che le si era dipinta in volto, ma chiunque l’avesse vista avrebbe capito che la verità era appena saltata fuori.

**II**

John fissava allibito la bella bocca elegante della signora Amberley distorta in una smorfia di dolore e soddisfazione. Non credeva possibile che un volto umano potesse racchiudere una gamma tanto diversa di emozioni nello stesso istante, eppure ne aveva la prova davanti agli occhi.

Accanto a lui Sherlock non attese risposta e continuò: « In realtà avrei potuto evitarle questa domanda, dato che so perfettamente dove ha nascosto i corpi, ma non volevo perdermi la sua reazione. Pare che me la sia persa comunque, ma dal silenzio del dottor Watson deduco che sia alquanto interessante. »  
La donna strinse sulle cosce le mani macchiate di vernice bianca e aprì la bocca: « Come lo sa? »  
Gesù, era stata lei davvero. A John girava la testa, nella sua tasca sentiva il peso della pistola, divenuto all’improvviso familiare ed estraneo allo stesso tempo. Guardare negli occhi quella donna era incredibilmente doloroso, eppure non riusciva a smettere di osservare, nonostante lei fosse concentrata solo su Sherlock.

« Signora, nessuno – _nessuno_ – che abbia perso il suo Soulmate se ne starebbe chiuso in casa a fare torte che poi lascia bruciare e a ritinteggiare una parete. Cosa che tra l’altro ha iniziato a fare nemmeno un’ora fa, ovvero quando il mio amico Watson le ha telefonato per avvertirla della nostra venuta. Avrei potuto ignorare la storia della torta se, una volta entrati in casa, lei avesse spalancato tutte le finestre, ma sembrava stranamente sollevata che si fosse un odore tanto forte da coprire qualsiasi altra cosa. Due settimane chiusi in cantina. L’aroma non deve essere dei migliori. »

« Sherlock... stai insinuando che nella cantina di questa casa... »  
« Non sto affatto insinuando. Sto solo esponendo i fatti. Può darsi che non siano entrambi in cantina, può darsi che abbia avuto il tempo di far sparire il corpo della bambina, ma di sicuro, se sarai così gentile da andare a controllare, troverai qualcosa di interessante. Signora Amberley, la chiave. »

La donna spostò il suo sguardo allucinato dall’uomo bendato a John e viceversa per due volte, poi, con grande circospezione, si infilò una mano in tasca ed estrasse una piccola chiave.

John si alzò in piedi con il cervello che si rifiutava di attivarsi e la prese dalle sue dita fredde. Senza nemmeno voltarsi, la signora indicò una porticina alle sue spalle, incastrata nel sottoscala, che il giorno prima John aveva preso per un ripostiglio.

Si avviò lentamente verso di essa e infilò la chiave. La serratura scattò senza problemi e quando abbassò la maniglia l’odore pungente della decomposizione corse a fare compagnia a quello di vernice.

« Cristo » sussurrò cercando di deglutire.

Allungò una mano contro il muro e trovò subito l’interruttore. Le scale per scendere erano strette e vecchie, l’ambiente era piccolo e quasi del tutto occupato da ciarpame, vecchi mobili, una piccola riserva di bottiglie di vino, il cadavere di una ragazzina ben disposto sul terreno con le mani giunte sul petto, i capelli pettinati ai lati del volto e gli occhi chiusi. Indossava una maglietta chiara e dei jeans, entrambi gli indumenti macchiati di sangue ormai rappreso. Infine il cadavere di un uomo, impiccato al soffitto tramite una cravatta.

John si portò una mano alla bocca, con gli occhi sgranati, senza che la sua mente riuscisse a spiegarsi la scena in alcun modo.

Fece il giro attorno alla ragazzina e scoprì quattro colpi di arma da taglio, di cui due mortali. Il coltello non si trovava da nessuna parte. L’uomo, però, era il più assurdo: sembrava proprio che si fosse impiccato da solo. Con un rapido calcolo osservò l’altezza a cui si trovava, il punto in cui aveva scalciato via la scatola che gli era servita per arrampicarsi, la lunghezza della cravatta e il nodo che era stato fatto.

La donna che si trovava al piano di sopra non sembrava abbastanza forte per sollevare un uomo di quella stazza e, inoltre, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?

Risalì le scale più in fretta possibile, anelando a quell’aria satura di pittura, piuttosto che a quella satura di decomposizione, e appena fu uscito dalla cantina si diede dello stupido almeno tre volte di seguito.

« Sembra proprio che abbiamo trovato l’arma del delitto » commentò Sherlock con estrema calma mentre Catherine Amberley gli puntava alla gola un coltello da cucina perfettamente pulito.

« Non sia sciocca » disse John del tutto a sproposito, visto che quella donna era una povera pazzae tentare di ragionarci sembrava del tutto inutile. Nondimeno continuò: « Anche se lo uccide dove pensa di poter andare? »  
La vide tremare visibilmente e, quando lei distolse gli occhi dal suo volto e li portò su Sherlock, John ne approfittò per infilare la mano in tasca ed estrarre la pistola.  
Sherlock gli aveva spiegato come togliere la sicura e lo fece, con mani ben ferme.

« Posi quel coltello e si calmi » ordinò John con voce secca.

Lei sbuffò in una risata che si interruppe con un singhiozzo: « Crede che mi interessi di vivere o morire? »

« Se non le interessa non ha alcun senso puntare quel coltello. Lo posi. »

Lei sembrò rifletterci, ma John non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarglielo fare: si rese conto con un sussulto che se fosse accaduto qualcosa a Sherlock avrebbe ucciso quella donna senza pensarci nemmeno un secondo e senza provare il minimo rimorso.

« Lo posi » disse di nuovo, e questa volta fece un passo avanti.

Catherine lo guardò, smarrita e spaventata, e così come aveva impugnato l’arma all’improvviso allo stesso modo la fece cadere a terra, molto vicina alle scarpe di Sherlock.

John le fu accanto in soli tre passi e le posò una mano sulla spalla tremante, obbligandola a sedersi.

« In effetti è stato un po’ imprudente lasciarti scendere da solo. »

« Imprudente?! IMPRUDENTE?! » si infervorò John. « Se non fossi convalescente ti picchierei. »

Sherlock fece un debole sorriso che John colse con la coda dell’occhio, intento com’era a controllare che la donna non decidesse di armarsi in qualche nuovo modo.

« Non dovremmo chiamare la polizia? » domandò a quel punto.

« Già fatto. Ho avvertito Lestrade questa mattina di presentarsi qui alle undici, dovrebbe mancare poco. »

John lo avrebbe volentieri schiaffeggiato: non riusciva a capire come potesse essere così calmo e come continuasse a sedere composto. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poterlo guardare negli occhi e decifrare finalmente quell’eterna espressione pacata. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quell’espressione; mancava qualcosa, un certo attivismo, una volontà di azione, che gli sarebbe andata a pennello. Ma Sherlock si limitava a sedere tranquillo, con le mani sopra le ginocchia e il volto sereno.

Non passò nemmeno un minuto intero che Lestrade aveva già fatto irruzione nella casa e John aveva potuto ricominciare a respirare con calma.

« Che diavolo è successo qui!? » esclamò. « Sherlock! Ti ho detto mille volte di non fare queste cose da solo. »

« Ma non ero affatto da solo » replicò Sherlock voltandosi nella direzione dell’ispettore. John si sentì chiamato in causa, ma non sapeva bene se sentirsi in colpa per aver acconsentito oppure orgoglioso per essere stato all’altezza delle aspettative.

Ci volle solo qualche minuto per spiegare tutta la faccenda e per mettere le manette a Catherine Amberley. La casa fu immediatamente ricolma di uomini della scientifica e John si sentì di troppo.  
Aiutò Sherlock ad alzarsi e uscirono entrambi nel vialetto seguiti dall’ispettore, che si fregava il volto con entrambe le mani. Sembrava sopraffatto dalla gravità della situazione.

« Come lo sapevi? » domandò a Sherlock dopo qualche attimo. « E, precisamente, che cosa è successo? Lei non dice una parola. »

« La storia più vecchia del mondo, Lestrade. Lei ama lui, ma lui ama un’altra, così lei si vendica sulla rivale. »

« Ma... una ragazzina di quattordici anni?! »

« Accade sempre più spesso, vero? Le segnalazioni sono aumentate, soprattutto nelle grandi città: anni fa trovare il proprio Soulmate era praticamente impossibile, ma nell’ultimo decennio le cose sono cambiate. »

John iniziò a capire, iniziò finalmente a capire e ne rimase inorridito.

« Vuoi dire che la bambina era la Soulmate di quell’uomo? »

« Sì. »

Sherlock spiegò come, con l’ispezione della camera della ragazza e il dialogo con i genitori, avesse capito che lei non era l’elemento anomalo del caso: si trattava di una normale adolescente, con poster di cantanti sui muri della stanza, segreti che non raccontava ai genitori e un diario pieno di sciocchezze.

E se in lei non c’era niente di strano, l’elemento anomalo doveva essere presente nell’altra famiglia.

« Non appena la signora Amberley ha detto che suo marito era – _era_ , state attenti – il suo Soulmate, ho capito che qualcosa non tornava. La torta bruciata e il pavimento- »

John lo bloccò di colpo: « Il pavimento? »

« Ho finto di inciampare per capire se il pavimento fosse a livello del terreno oppure se potesse esserci una stanza sotterranea, o una cantina. Ovviamente avrebbe anche potuto metterli in soffitta, ma dalla tua descrizione ho capito che la signora era singolarmente minuta. »

« Incredibile » fece John ammirato, guardandolo con attenzione.

« Comunque » li interruppe Lestrade, « ha ammazzato prima la ragazzina e poi il marito nascondendoli in cantina. »

« Certo che no! » rispose Sherlock piccato. « Ha ammazzato la ragazzina e l’ha chiusa in cantina e quando il marito è tornato lo ha spinto a scendere di sotto con qualche scusa, chiudendocelo poi dentro. »

Rimasero tutti in silenzio di fronte alla realtà dei fatti.

Con un dolore sordo al petto che quasi gli impediva di respirare, John si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato costretto ad entrare in una stanza e trovare il cadavere di colui o colei che aveva appena intravisto una sola volta all’aeroporto, tanti anni prima. Si chiese che cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato costretto a guardare i suoi occhi privi di vita aperti nell’oscurità.

Forse si sarebbe inginocchiato accanto al suo corpo, avrebbe giunto le mani di quella persona sul petto, le avrebbe accarezzato i capelli, le avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e poi avrebbe trovato il modo più veloce e rapito di togliersi la vita.

Esattamente quello che aveva fatto Eric Amberley.

Fu in quell’istante che portarono fuori dalla casa la donna tradita, tradita non per proprio volere ma per un ironico e tragico incontro casuale. _Ha ucciso una ragazzina che nemmeno si era accorta di quello che stava accadendo attorno a lei_ , pensò John con profonda pena.

« Non l’avrebbe mai amato come lo amavo io. Non l’avrebbe mai amato, non lo capite?! »

Fu l’unica cosa che disse prima che la chiudessero dentro la macchina e la portassero via.

Sherlock continuò a rimanere voltato verso la casa, ma John seguì la macchina con lo sguardo fino a che non scomparve dietro ad una curva.

« Grazie, Sherlock » li riscosse Lestrade a quel punto. « E lei, dottore, farebbe bene a rimettersi in tasca quella pistola. Non so per quanto ancora potrò tenere un occhio chiuso. »

John sollevò stupito la mano destra, che stringeva ancora la pistola tra le dita, e osservò se stesso inserire la sicura e riporla nella tasca.

L’ispettore li lasciò dopo essersi assicurato che non servisse loro un passaggio a casa. Rimasero entrambi in piedi qualche attimo, poi John finalmente ritrovò le parole: « Che schifo » disse con un filo di voce. « Mio Dio, che schifo. »

« Vedo che la pensiamo allo stesso modo su questo punto » commentò Sherlock incamminandosi verso la strada principale alla ricerca di un taxi.

« Quale punto? »

« Sul fatto che i Soulmates siano la peggiore sciagura che potesse capitare all’umanità. »

John sollevò una mano per richiamare l’attenzione di una vettura e non aggiunse altro.  E in effetti non c’era proprio nient’altro da aggiungere.

**III**

« Abbiamo rimandato più che a sufficienza » disse John una settimana dopo i fatti appena narrati, spegnendo la televisione nel bel mezzo di un servizio che parlava del caso di omicidio che avevano contribuito a risolvere. Per esperienza sapeva che dopo quel servizio ne sarebbe andato in onda uno che parlava dei Soulmates e di come stessero aumentando i casi di incontro e soprattutto i crimini legati a quella condizione. E non aveva alcun desiderio di sentirne parlare ancora.

« No » rispose Sherlock, che si intratteneva da almeno sei ore ad imparare il braille.

« Fino a prova contraria sono io il dottore. »  
« Non ne ho mai dubitato. »

« Sono passati sei giorni dall’ultima medicazione che ti ha fatto il dottor Jones. È davvero necessario Sherlock, credimi. »

Con la voce di un bambino molto vicino a piantare un capriccio, Sherlock rispose: « Ho detto di no. »  
« Ascolta, se non ti fai medicare quei dannati occhi rimedierai un’infezione di quelle pesanti. Capisco che tu non ti fidi di me, d’accordo, ma qualcuno deve pur- »

« Ti ho dato la mia pistola, certo che mi fido di te! Non è questo il problema. »

John respirò con molta calma mentre finalmente Sherlock decideva che era tempo di smetterla di dargli le spalle e si voltava verso di lui, lasciando perdere lo studio del braille. « E allora qual è il problema? » chiese stizzito.

« L’ultima volta non riuscivo a vedere niente. »

John aprì la bocca per replicare che era assolutamente normale non vedere niente dopo solo una settimana di cure, soprattutto nel suo caso, ma poi ci ripensò e capì che il problema di Sherlock era che non voleva scoprire di non riuscire ancora a non vedere niente, e magari di non riuscire a vedere niente nemmeno la settimana successiva e quella dopo ancora. Non voleva sapere di non essere migliorato.  
Senza capire come – perché lui era il dottore e Sherlock era pur sempre il suo paziente – trovò la cosa commovente e si scoprì ad alzarsi in piedi e a dirigersi verso di lui. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e si trovò a guardarlo dall’alto, visto che Sherlock era ancora seduto alla scrivania. Lui sollevò la testa verso John ed era bruttissimo il fatto che non potesse guardarlo negli occhi.

« D’accordo. Ho un’idea » disse, e non si accorse nemmeno di stare sussurrando.

***

Preparò tutto nella stanza di Sherlock in modo da avere subito sotto mano il collirio, la crema e le bende che gli sarebbero servite. Chiuse tutte le imposte e incastrò pezzetti di carta igienica appallottolati in qualsiasi fessura che lasciasse trapelare i raggi del sole.

Fece una prova spegnendo l’interruttore e rimanendo per cinque minuti al buio con gli occhi aperti e, per quanto si sforzasse, non riuscì a vedere nemmeno una singola particella di luce invadere la stanza.

Allora fece entrare Sherlock, che aspettava nel corridoio.

« Sappiamo entrambi che è una cosa stupida: se siamo a questi livelli potrei farlo anche da solo, visto che dobbiamo stare al buio. »  
« Se hai un’altra idea è il momento adatto per tirarla fuori, altrimenti stai zitto e siediti. »

Non credeva che Sherlock avrebbe obbedito, ma invece lo fece e, allungando le braccia dietro di sé per trovare il letto, si sedette sulle coperte.  
John chiuse la porta e si assicurò di tappare bene ogni fessura, poi spense la luce. Di nuovo controllò per qualche minuto che non ci fossero infiltrazioni e finalmente si mise all’opera.

Allungò una mano in avanti, cercando il punto dove sapeva trovarsi Sherlock, ma prima di incontrare la sua spalla, come si era aspettato, incontrò la sua mano, che lo guidò fino a che non raggiunse l’attaccatura dei capelli, proprio sopra alla benda.

Deglutendo piano cercò il cerotto che la teneva ferma e con rapidi passaggi liberò gli occhi del suo paziente.  
Li cercò con la punta delle dita – i pollici che sostavano ai lati del naso, la pelle calda sotto i polpastrelli – e li trovò, ancora chiusi anche se non serrati.   
« Tira indietro la testa » disse alla notte e la notte si mosse sotto le sue dita per obbedirgli.

Sul comodino a pochi centimetri di distanza aveva posizionato le medicine e non fu difficile trovare il collirio. « Apri il destro. »  
Sherlock lo fece e John con molta attenzione vi lasciò cadere un paio di gocce del liquido. Sherlock serrò le palpebre di colpo.  
« Male? »  
« No » e il suo respiro si scontrò contro i polsi di John, « è freddo. »

John sorrise appena: « Apri l’altro adesso. »

La scena si ripeté identica anche per la crema che gli spalmò attorno alle palpebre, macchiandogli le ciglia, finché nuove bende fresche presero il posto di quelle abbandonate sul pavimento e la luce poté essere di nuovo accesa.  
In effetti John l’avrebbe anche accesa, sennonché Sherlock gli impedì di farlo afferrandolo per l’avambraccio e bloccandolo davanti a lui.

« Perché non sei entrato nell’esercito? »

Era una domanda talmente assurda e fuori contesto che John impiegò un lasso di tempo imbarazzante a cercare di capirla.

« Cosa- come- »

« Mio fratello ha... consultato gli appunti che la tua psicanalista ha preso su di te. Hai smesso di andarci. Perché non sei entrato nell’esercito? »  
La serie sconclusionata di affermazioni e domande lo lasciò ancora più sperso, quell’invasione del suo spazio personale lo rese arrabbiato e quel buio indotto in cui risuonava soltanto la voce profonda e baritonale del suo coinquilino lo distraeva dal pensare razionalmente.

Non voleva parlare del perché avesse scelto di rimanere in Inghilterra – a Londra – invece che entrare a far parte di un’istituzione che con ogni probabilità lo avrebbe condotto all’estero per anni e anni. Non voleva dirlo.   
Senza sapere come avrebbe fatto ad uscire da quella situazione, strinse i denti e chiuse le mani a pugno, e lo fece con così tanta forza che si ferì con le forbici che ancora aveva nella destra.  
« Ahi! Merda! » esclamò aprendo le dita di scatto e lasciandole cadere.  
« Cosa!? »  
« Niente, mi sono tagliato con le forbici, niente di grave. »  
Le mani di Sherlock scivolarono in basso fino ad afferrargli i polpastrelli, tastandoglieli uno per uno.

Fece per allontanare il braccio e correre ad accendere la luce, ma lui non glielo permise, individuando finalmente la ferita.  
« Sul serio » continuò John sconcertato, « non è- » ma non fu in grado di aggiungere altro, perché Sherlock provvide a portarsi la sua mano alle labbra e succhiargli via il sangue.  
Fu come se tutto quel buio che li stava circondando si chiudesse sopra di lui a soffocarlo e al contempo che lo avvolgesse come una coperta calda, mentre la sua pelle saggiava la morbidezza della lingua di Sherlock e i denti di Sherlock gli solleticavano le dita.

_Gesù, basta!_ pensò con disperazione, poi fece un balzo all’indietro, divincolandosi, spalancò la porta senza nemmeno disturbarsi a schiacciare l’interruttore e si lasciò abbracciare – finalmente, _finalmente_! – dalla luce del pomeriggio.  
Cinque minuti dopo era per la strada e il suo respiro era talmente accelerato che temette sul serio di essere nel bel mezzo di un attacco di panico.

Una goccia di sangue scivolò dalla sua mano fino al marciapiede e John la fissò a lungo, ipnotizzato e con il cuore che gli batteva furiosamente nel petto. Non era mai stato così spaventato in tutta la sua esistenza.

**IV**

Il campanello suonò all’improvviso, ma Sherlock non si lasciò distrarre dalla lettura di un libro di chimica che Mycroft era riuscito a procurargli in braille. Era diventato abbastanza rapido nel leggere in quella strana scrittura, anche se dopo un po’ diventava faticoso, soprattutto quando si trattava di simboli chimici che dovevano essere riprodotti per esteso e non abbreviati come lui era abituato a vedere da sempre.

In ogni caso il campanello suonò e nessuno andò ad aprire, perché il suo dottore era uscito due ore prima e ancora non era rientrato. Si era assicurato che Sherlock avesse tutto l’occorrente per sopravvivere a portata di mano e che la signora Hudson non dovesse uscire a fare compere e poi se ne era andato.

Non avevano più parlato dell’episodio avvenuto nella stanza di Sherlock. Lui stesso aveva fatto finta di niente, e il dottor Watson si era comportato come se nulla fosse accaduto per i successivi quattro giorni.

Sherlock non gli aveva più posto quella domanda imbarazzante – perché non si fosse arruolato nell’esercito – ma bramava quasi con disperazione di conoscere la risposta.

Era una sensazione strana, ma sentiva dentro di sé che a quell’uomo era stato impedito di vivere interamente la sua vita. Un po’ come era successo a lui, del resto.

Era stato distratto a diciassette anni di età e adesso che ne aveva ventisette non era ancora riuscito a ritrovare quella concentrazione perduta.

Non era felice chiuso nei laboratori del Barts assieme a Molly, ma non si era mai reso conto di questo semplice fatto perché non c’era stato mai un momento della sua vita di adulto in cui fosse stato realmente felice, in modo da poter usare quel momento come termine di paragone.

Non era mai stato felice. Fino a poche settimane prima, almeno.

Era imbarazzante e stupido, ma nel momento in cui il suo dottore aveva puntato la pistola – un’arma che mai aveva usato in vita sua, se non per difendere Sherlock – contro la donna che minacciava la sua vita, si era sentito invadere da un senso di appagamento inaudito.

Si rese conto che il campanello aveva suonato per la terza volta e che il suo dito era bloccato sulla stessa parola da almeno tre minuti.

Distrazione costante.

I passi leggeri della signora Hudson invasero le scale che portavano al loro appartamento, seguiti da quelli ticchettanti di Molly, e Sherlock sospirò.

« Sherlock! Ma non rispondi mai al citofono? E John non è ancora tornato? »

« No » replicò Sherlock ad entrambe le domande e poi invitò Molly a sedersi.

Una ragazza strana, Molly. La conosceva da quando avevano circa cinque anni ed erano cresciuti insieme, anche se non aveva mai pensato a lei come ad una vera e propria amica.

Per un certo periodo lei aveva pensato di frequentare il corso di medicina legale all’università, ma poi aveva seguito lui verso i corsi di chimica senza apparente ragione.

« Grazie, signora Hudson » disse la ragazza e Sherlock la immaginò sorridere con quel sorriso titubante che nascondeva la sua vera personalità.

« Ma ti pare, cara? Volete che prepari una tazza di tè? »

Sherlock scosse la testa, un po’ scocciato senza apparente motivo: « No, non è necessario. »

La vecchia signora se ne andò e i due giovani rimasero da soli.

Ci fu solo un attimo di silenzio, poi Molly iniziò: « Ormai manca poco, vero? »

« Tre settimane » annuì Sherlock senza lasciar trasparire tutta l’ansia che in realtà provava.

La sentì alzarsi e camminare con nervosismo su e giù per la stanza.

Attese per un po’, poi sbottò: « Solo perché sono temporaneamente cieco non vuol dire che non abbia nulla da fare. Magari potresti muoverti a parlare, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dire. »

« Sherlock... il fatto è che- Non vorrei che tu pensassi- Ho deciso di tornare all’università e prendere una laurea in medicina legale. Ecco. »

Sherlock incrociò le braccia sul petto e sollevò le sopracciglia, anche se lei non avrebbe potuto vederlo.

« Ok » disse.

« Ok? Voglio dire... non ti dispiace? »

« No. Non mi pare di aver voce in capitolo sulle scelte che fai nella tua vita. »

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Molly si avvicinò alla sua poltrona e Sherlock sentì le giunture delle sue ginocchia scricchiolare quando si accucciò accanto a lui. Gli prese la mano e gliela strinse tra le dita.

« Sherlock... sono così stupida. Lo sai perché mi sono laureata in chimica insieme a te, vero? »

Sherlock lo sapeva quindi annuì.

« Lo so, lo so di non aver mai avuto nemmeno mezza possibilità, e so anche che non è colpa tua. Non è nemmeno colpa mia, ma non posso decidere io di chi innamorarmi. Tu lo sai meglio di chiunque altro.

Non sei il mio Soulmate, voglio che tu lo sappia. Non me l’hai mai chiesto, ma te lo voglio dire lo stesso così potrai smetterla di tormentarti almeno su questo punto. »

Sherlock deglutì piano, con la gola secca, e strinse le sue dita attorno al polso della ragazza.

« Io non mi tormento. »

« Certo che lo fai. Lo fai da sempre... ma almeno adesso puoi essere certo di- »

All’improvviso lo colse una rabbia violenta e priva di senso che riversò subito all’esterno, senza trattenersi: « Di che cosa posso essere certo, Molly? Non sono il tuo Soulmate. Splendido, meraviglioso. Ma chi mi dice che non posso essere il Soulmate di una ragazza spagnola che mai incontrerò, o di un norvegese di novant’anni? »

« Ma tu... l’hai incontrato. Me lo hai detto. » C’era gentilezza nel suo tono, e una punta di compassione, più dolorosa di ogni altra cosa.

« Io l’ho incontrato solo per un attimo e poi l’ho perso, ma non c’è una legge che dica che io sia il suo. Non lo posso sapere, non finché non l’avrò trovato di nuovo. »

Finalmente Molly lo lasciò andare e Sherlock si trovò di nuovo ad annaspare nella sua notte obbligata che non riguardava semplicemente il concetto di vista.

« Mi dispiace così tanto, Sherlock. »

« Già. Anche a me. »

Rimase per un’altra ora a fargli compagnia e guardare la TV, mentre Sherlock fingeva di leggere il suo libro di chimica con profonda concentrazione.

Poco prima di andarsene, mentre indossava il cappotto, domandò: « John doveva incontrare sua sorella, vero? »

Sherlock voltò la testa nella direzione della ragazza e la corresse: « No, suo fratello, si chiama Harry. »

Molly rise coprendosi la bocca con la mano e soffocando così la risata che aveva invaso per un attimo la stanza: « Ma no! » replicò divertita. « Non si chiama Harry, si chiama Harriet ed è una ragazza! Harry è solo il suo diminutivo. »

Distrazione. E Sherlock non sentì nemmeno i suoi piccoli passi ticchettanti che uscivano dalla stanza, sostavano sul pianerottolo salutando la signora Hudson e si inoltravano nella City.

**V**

« Come va con Clara? » domandò John addentando il panino che avevano appena deciso di comprare da un chioschetto nel parco.

« Bene. È adorabile, sia con me che con la mamma » non era quello di cui lei voleva parlare, ma John apprezzò lo sforzo di pazienza che sua sorella stava facendo.

« Come stai, John? » continuò lei senza nemmeno tentare di assaggiare il frullato di lamponi che aveva preso. John sospirò e briciole di pane gli caddero sul cappotto.

« Me lo hai già chiesto tre volte. »

« E per tre volte hai risposto con una cazzata. Sono preoccupata per te. »

John sospirò di nuovo e lasciò scivolare il panino appena addentato nel primo cestino che si trovò a superare. Camminavano piano, la gente attorno a loro li superava di corsa o passeggiando. Spostò i suoi occhi su un bambino dai folti capelli scuri e senza alcun motivo pensò a Sherlock.

« Non riesco a ricordare un solo giorno della mia vita in cui non sei stata preoccupata per me, Harry. »

La ragazza sbuffò e i capelli neri, tagliati a caschetto, le scivolarono sugli occhi chiari. « Io invece sì. Prima che tutto andasse a puttane. »

« Non fa niente » tentò di tranquillizzarla John, che non apprezzava molto quando la sorella ricorreva al turpiloquio.

« Cazzate » replicò Harry convinta, « ti stai fottendo la vita per un tizio che nemmeno hai visto bene. »

« L’ho visto bene. »

« Ma se non sai nemmeno se è uomo o donna! »

« Senti » fece John accasciandosi su una panchina libera e ignorando l’umido che si spandeva dal legno bagnato, « non ho la pretesa che tu capisca quello che sto passando- »

« Certo che no! Ppovero piccolo John, ha trovato il suo Soulmate e da quel giorno ha smesso di vivere per se stesso e ha iniziato a vivere per l’altro. Quanto è romantico, John, romantico e patetico. Non hai voluto arruolarti per evitare di essere mandato lontano per anni, e questo posso anche arrivare a capirlo, non fraintendermi. Lo trovo comunque folle e privo di senso, ma ti capisco. Ma adesso... sei laureato in medicina con ottimi voti, potresti trovare lavoro ovunque e invece eccoti qui, a fare da infermiera ad un ragazzino viziato. E non guardarmi in quel modo, ti stai fottendo la vita e nemmeno te ne accorgi. »

John aveva sollevato lo sguardo e puntava gli occhi dritti sul viso rosso e accaldato della sorella: era seria, concentrata e aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Si sentì riempire di affetto e gratitudine, ma la prima cosa che disse dopo quella tirata fu: « Non è affatto un ragazzino viziato. »

« Dio del cielo, John » continuò Harriet come se non avesse nemmeno sentito quello che le aveva appena detto, « a volte vorrei solo schiaff- cosa?! »

John lo ripeté più convinto: « Ho solo detto che Sherlock non è affatto un ragazzino viziato. »

Harriet lo fissò per un lungo, lunghissimo istante, squadrandolo da capo a piedi e infilandosi poi all’improvviso le mani nelle tasche. Tirò su col naso e fece: « Ci sei andato a letto? »

Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto chiedere quella era l’ultima a cui John avrebbe mai potuto pensare.

Un « Eh? » sconcertato uscì dalla sua bocca prima che potesse trattenersi.

« Ti ho chiesto se ci sei andato a letto. »

« Da dove diavolo ti è uscita un’idea del genere?! » balbettò infine, con gli occhi sgranati.

Harry sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia perché era una di quelle persone biologicamente incapaci di sollevarne solo una – data la sua natura caustica, per lei quello era sempre stato un enorme problema –  e con il suo miglior tono ironico spiegò: « Sono dieci anni che quando parliamo di questa cosa ti inalberi per far valere il tuo punto di vista, continui a ripetere che la vita è tua e che hai il diritto di farne quello che ti pare, e oggi invece te ne esci fuori con una patetica difesa dell’onore del tuo coinquilino barra paziente per una battuta che ho fatto? John, stupido fratello, che cosa mi stai nascondendo? »

John balzò in piedi cercando di nascondere l’improvviso, quanto incomprensibile, imbarazzo e sbottò: « E tu per una cosa del genere credi che ci sia andato a letto? »

Pensò alla gente con cui era effettivamente andato a letto nel corso della sua vita e poteva contare quelle persone sul palmo di una mano. La prima era la sua ragazza del liceo con la quale aveva rotto, per fortuna, prima di entrare all’università, poi negli anni si erano susseguiti partner occasionali dei quali John non ricordava né la faccia, né tantomeno il nome. Non era colpa sua, avrebbe voluto che quelle persone – ragazze e ragazzi buoni e meritevoli di affetto – avessero significato qualcosa per lui, ma in loro cercava solo qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto essere rimpiazzato.

Pensò a Sherlock, alle sue dita lunghe e rovinate, alla sua pelle chiara e trasparente, a quei ciuffi di capelli che scivolavano sulla sua fronte come... scosse la testa all’improvviso, rendendosi conto che Sherlock, in poco più di un mese, era diventato importante per lui. Con orrore misto a sollievo si accorse che Sherlock era l’unica persona a cui si fosse davvero affezionato da dieci anni a quella parte.

« John! John, mi rispondi?! Che ti prende?! »

« Credo di dover tornare a casa, adesso » disse a voce alta, senza nemmeno sentirsi parlare.

L’appartamento del 221B era diventato casa. Le mani di Sherlock nel buio, le ciglia di Sherlock sotto le dita, la pelle di Sherlock su cui si rifletteva la luce di una lampada alogena... tutte queste cose erano diventate, senza alcun dannato preavviso, la sua casa.

« Cosa? Ma- »

« Devo davvero tornare a casa, Harry. Scusami » e senza nemmeno abbracciarla si incamminò verso l’uscita del parco. Compiuti cinque passi stava già correndo.

**Note:**

Come si evince dalla lettura l’OOC è improvvisamente diventato molto più evidente, soprattutto nel caso di Sherlock. Spero con tutto il cuore che si capisca che è giustificato dalla situazione in cui entrambi i protagonisti si sono trovati a vivere, dalla giovane età in cui si incontrano – John ventitreenne, Sherlock appena diciassettenne.

Ho scelto di farli incontrare la seconda volta più o meno come accade nel canone, ma le tempistiche sono di nuovo diverse, Sherlock ha solo ventisette anni e John trentatré, hanno compiuto percorsi di vita ben diversi e  i sentimenti che sono stati costretti a provare l’uno per l’altro hanno in qualche modo modificato il loro modo di vedere il mondo, più cupo nel caso di John, meno isolato (e isolante) nel caso di Sherlock.

Insomma, spero che sia tutto comprensibile e che la storia sia comunque godibile, nonostante la trasformazione dei personaggi.

Ah, il caso in cui si trovano invischiati è l’ultimo caso dell’ultima raccolta di racconti di Conan Doyle: “Il caso del portabandiera in pensione”. Se qualcuno fosse interessato a controllare la fonte originaria sappia che mi sono ispirata a quel racconto in particolare per dare a Sherlock modo di lavorare con i soli sensi che gli rimangono. E poi è uno dei miei preferiti! XD

Grazie a chiunque passerà di qui. <3


	3. Parte III - Lover of the light

**Parte III – Lover of the light**

_I have done wrong_  
so build your tower  
But call me home  
and I will build a throne  
And wash my eyes out never again

_But love the one you hold_  
And I’ll be your goal  
To have and to hold  
A lover of the light

**Lover of the light – Mumford & Sons**

**I**

Non aveva idea del perché all’improvviso ne fosse così certo. La sensazione era quella di aver appena sentito scattare un interruttore nella testa e aveva bisogno di sapere se quell’interruttore fosse scattato anche nella testa di Sherlock.

Non avevano mai parlato di Soulmates e John sospettava soltanto da qualche giorno che anche Sherlock avesse incontrato il suo – principalmente dopo la risoluzione del caso Amberley, dove si era comportato come se conoscesse alla perfezione cosa volesse dire trovarlo – ma non glielo aveva mai chiesto direttamente.

E adesso capiva perché: non voleva saperlo con sicurezza. Potevano esserci mille altre possibilità, Sherlock poteva averlo trovato e l’altro poteva non ricambiare, poteva essere un semplice caso di differenza d’età troppo elevata, oppure si trattava di un criminale, oppure Sherlock l’aveva incontrato in un aeroporto dieci anni prima e di lui aveva perso le tracce.

A John il cuore batteva forte nelle orecchie, impedendogli di sentire i rumori che lo circondavano. Non voleva pensare a quell’eventualità, non voleva pensare di poter essere felice per un caso così fortuito, sciocco e impossibile.

Non era mai stato bravo in matematica, ma le probabilità che una situazione del genere – che si trovasse ad occuparsi per puro caso del suo Soulmate temporaneamente, o forse per sempre, privato della vista – erano talmente minime che non doveva nemmeno pensarci.

Eppure la speranza era sempre lì in agguato, così come lo era stata per tutti quegli anni, e solo adesso si faceva sentire in modo più violento, invadendolo come mai gli era accaduto.

Giunse in Baker Street con il fiatone nonostante avesse preso un taxi al volo e infilò le chiavi nella toppa con le dita che gli tremavano.

Salì le scale che ormai conosceva bene saltando i gradini a due a due ed entrò nel loro appartamento.

Ormai il pomeriggio volgeva al termine e le ombre della sera aveva invaso tutto l’ambiente, rendendo le forme indefinite ed evanescenti.

« Sherlock... » chiamò guardandosi attorno e togliendosi in tutta fretta il cappotto.

All’inizio non lo vide, poi scorse un ciuffo di capelli spuntare dallo schienale della poltrona rivolta verso la finestra. Si avvicinò e avrebbe voluto dire così tante cose che le prime parole che la sua voce riuscì a formulare furono: « Sherlock, stai bene? »

L’altro non si voltò verso di lui, ma John lo vide appollaiato sulla poltrona, con le gambe incrociate e le mani giunte davanti al volto, come se stesse riflettendo su tutti i problemi dell’universo.

« No, affatto. Ma non è questa la domanda che vorresti farmi. »

Vero, assolutamente vero. Distolse gli occhi e li puntò su una macchia del pavimento che ancora non era riuscito ad eliminare e con un sussurro sputò fuori quella domanda che aleggiava tra di loro da giorni e giorni: « Hai trovato il tuo Soulmate? »

« Sì » rispose Sherlock dopo un attimo di pausa, « e deduco quindi che anche tu abbia trovato il tuo. »   
John annuì, dimenticando per un attimo che l’altro non avrebbe potuto vederlo, poi continuò: « E dov’è adesso? »

« Non lo so.» Nonostante la sua voce fosse ferma, John riuscì a leggervi un panico crescente. « C’è un cinquantasette percento di possibilità che sia proprio in questa stanza, adesso. Ma non posso esserne sicuro. »

« Sherlock, io- »

Ma l’altro scattò in piedi come se fosse stato appena morso da un serpente e annaspando avanti con le braccia riuscì a incontrare il punto in cui si trovava John e a posargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.   
Guardò verso di lui, abbassando la testa, e per un attimo a John sembrò possibile che le bende che gli coprivano gli occhi evaporassero sotto il potere del suo sguardo. Ovviamente non accadde, ma Sherlock disse: « John » molto piano, quasi dolcemente, « John, non voglio sapere niente. Non dirmi niente ed io non ti dirò niente. Preferisco un cinquantasette percento che uno zero assoluto. »

E John non gli disse niente, un po’ perché era completamente sopraffatto dalla straordinarietà di quel momento, della loro situazione, di quello che implicava sopportare che gli occhi di Sherlock non potessero essere liberati prima di tre  settimane, e un po’ perché riusciva solo a pensare che se non lo avesse baciato nel giro di cinque secondi lo avrebbe rimpianto per sempre, sia che lui fosse il suo Soulmate sia che non lo fosse stato.

Così sollevò le braccia, che fino ad allora erano rimaste abbandonate lungo il corpo, e portò le dita dietro al collo dell’uomo davanti a lui, lasciò che si insinuassero tra i suoi capelli e giocassero con la sua epidermide; erano morbidi e anche se si trovava ancora a distanza sapeva che profumavano di buono.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo suono pigolante e John ne rimase affascinato. Quando lo baciò lo fece con estrema delicatezza, tirando un po’ la sua testa verso il basso perché era così tanto più alto di lui; lasciò che la propria lingua giocasse con i suoi denti fino a che Sherlock non si aprì per lui.

Si avvicinarono lasciando aderire i loro corpi e rimasero così per molto tempo, respirando gli stessi respiri, pensando gli stessi pensieri, tacendo una verità che avrebbe potuto distruggerli in un singolo istante.

**II**

Sherlock respirava piano, quasi senza emettere suono. Preferiva ascoltare il respiro di John disteso accanto a lui piuttosto che fare rumore; avrebbe davvero voluto allungare una mano e raccogliere le lenzuola andate ad ammucchiarsi ai piedi del letto, ma questo avrebbe voluto dire muoversi, _fare rumore_ , interrompere quel momento di pace eterna che aveva colto lui e John.

John... aveva ripetuto il suo nome così tante volte, nell’ultima ora, che ne aveva la bocca quasi impastata. Gli piaceva quel suono, quell’unica sillaba morbida, quasi nasale, ma così familiare.

Era la prima volta che usava quel nome consapevolmente e con cognizione di causa e sperava, pregava con tutto il cuore, di non doversene pentire.

Avrebbe voluto strapparsi via quella benda che gli impediva di guardarlo – che gli aveva impedito di guardarlo sopra di lui, poco prima – ma si trattenne, un po’ per paura di non riuscire comunque a vedere niente e soprattutto perché preferiva vivere nell’incerta felicità di quelle tre settimane che li aspettavano piuttosto che in una subitanea, cocente delusione.

Immaginava vagamente che per John fosse addirittura peggio: lui almeno era sicuro che il nome fosse quello giusto e che il suo John avesse una sorella – aveva sempre pensato alla ragazza mora vicino a lui come a sua sorella minore. Ma il John disteso accanto a lui, con il sudore che ancora doveva asciugarsi sulla pelle, che cosa sapeva del proprio Soulmate?

Certo, avrebbero impiegato trenta secondi per appurare la verità: bastava la data, il luogo dell’incontro, niente di più. Ma Sherlock non avrebbe detto una sola parola, e così John.

« Se fumassi ti darebbe fastidio? » domandò Sherlock a quel punto, interrompendo l’inutile elucubrare che stava occupando – lo sapeva – entrambe le loro menti.

« No » rispose John avvicinandosi un po’ e lasciando che la sua tempia sinistra andasse a toccare la spalla di Sherlock. « Ma perché chiedi il permesso? »

Sherlock rimase un po’ interdetto davanti a quella domanda: « Perché non dovrei? »

« Non so, ho come l’impressione che non tu sia il tipo di persona che chiede molto spesso il permesso... »

Sherlock emise quello che doveva essere uno sbuffo mentre tentava di accendersi una sigaretta senza bruciare le coperte.

« E sei troppo tranquillo » continuò John con voce pensierosa. Sherlock avvertì la vibrazione del suo torace contro il proprio fianco e per qualche attimo ne fu distratto.

« Che vuol dire “troppo tranquillo”? »

« Il lavoro che fai, la vita che conduci... non sembrano essere- » fece una pausa, come cercando le parole adatte, poi le trovò: « quelli giusti. »

Sherlock soffiò via il fumo e lo immaginò salire verso l’alto fino a infrangersi contro il soffitto.

« Il fatto è, John, che quando inizi a smettere di vivere per te stesso e inizi a trascinare la tua esistenza in funzione di qualcuno che nemmeno conosci, perdi di vista quello che realmente vorresti avere per te stesso... E in ogni caso anche tu sembri essere fuori posto. »

John ridacchiò e Sherlock schiacciò la sigaretta sul pavimento, fregandosene altamente di lasciare o meno una macchia, per poi voltarsi e schiacciare anche la faccia contro il torace di John.

« Preferisci che vada a dormire altrove? » domandò lui con la risata che si spegneva nel petto.

« Intendo dire che ti vedrei meglio come... non so, un medico militare tornato da una missione che ha difficoltà croniche ad adattarsi alla vita civile. »

« E tu dovresti pensare di far diventare quella dell’investigatore privato una professione seria. »

« Consulente Investigativo. E in ogni caso non potrei farlo se non torno a vedere: il caso che abbiamo risolto era di una semplicità quasi imbarazzante. »

« Lo polizia non lo trovava così semplice » replicò John sfiorandogli i capelli e posandogli le labbra sulla testa.   
« Raggiungeresti il mio IQ solo se mettessi insieme l’IQ di metà Scotland Yard. »

« Ma come siamo modesti! »

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ fino a che John decise che erano rimasti in pace abbastanza e ricominciò ad esplorare la pelle di Sherlock, soprattutto nei punti in cui le bruciature dell’incidente avevano lasciato cicatrici. « Non ti faccio male, vero? »

« No » soffiò Sherlock in un sussurro, anche se la sensazione delle labbra di John su di lui era molto vicina a un dolore insopportabile.

Gli toccò i capelli, che erano morbidi e corti. Li immaginò di un biondo scuro, come quelli del suo John, e per un attimo non ebbe bisogno di sforzarsi di credere reale quella storia, perché _era_ reale, lo dimostrava la reverenza con cui John toccava il suo corpo, con cui lo baciava e si occupava di lui.

« Sherlock » disse John distendendosi praticamente sopra di lui e posando il mento sulle braccia che gli sostenevano la testa, « parlami un po’ di te. »

Nessuno glielo aveva mai chiesto. A nessuno era mai stato permesso di avvicinarsi così tanto a lui da essere interessato a porre una domanda del genere.

« Che cosa vuoi sapere? » rispose, senza nemmeno essere certo di riuscire a farlo. Raccontare di se stesso era sicuramente una delle cose più difficili che gli avessero mai chiesto di fare.

« Non lo so... qual è il tuo cibo preferito, che cosa ti piace leggere, dove hai trascorso l’infanzia, quale è stato il periodo più felice della tua vita e quale il più brutto... cose di questo genere. »

Sherlock ci pensò su per qualche attimo e trovò le richieste semplici e tutto sommato ragionevoli.

« Non ho un cibo preferito, credo che mangiare sia una mera necessità e che pensare troppo a quello che abbiamo nel piatto distragga da cose più importanti; mi piace leggere libri di chimica e di psicologia, anche se per un certo periodo ho riempito la casa di opere filosofiche; ho passato praticamente tutta la mia vita nei dintorni di Londra, tranne per il periodo di un anno, quando sono andato a vivere in Francia perché mia madre aveva avuto l’insana idea di farmi studiare nel suo stesso collegio di Parigi. Quello è stato il periodo più brutto della mia vita, telefonavo praticamente ogni giorno a mio fratello perché mi riportasse a casa. »

« Davvero era così brutto? Perché mai? » lo interruppe John e Sherlock piegò la testa nella sua direzione. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo con un’espressione di sufficienza, ma con gli occhi bendati lo trovò difficile e si limitò così a fargli una smorfia di acido sarcasmo: « Prova a indovinare. Tu perché non sei entrato nell’esercito? »

John evidentemente indovinò, perché pochi attimi dopo cambiò argomento e chiese ancora: « E il periodo più felice? »

Sherlock abbandonò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino e sospirò. « A parte quest’ultimo mese? Non riesco proprio a ricordarlo. »

John fece allora forza sulle braccia e si tirò su, arrivando all’altezza giusta per baciarlo ancora, quasi con violenza, tanto che Sherlock rimase un attimo senza fiato.

« E i tuoi? Quali sono i periodi più felici e quelli più brutti della tua vita? » gli sussurrò appena, ad un passo dalle sue labbra.

Sentì queste ultime sollevarsi verso l’alto e solo dopo che John ebbe parlato poté interpretare il suo come un sorriso amaro: « A parte quest’ultimo mese, intendi? ».

**III**

John respirava meglio e gli sembrava che la patina grigia che aveva sempre visto nel mondo si stesse diradando. Avevano concordato con tranquilla semplicità che trovare i loro Soulmates aveva rovinato a entrambi la vita e che non c’era alcun modo di impedirsi di immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto essere di loro se quel giorno – di cui ancora non avevano parlato – e in quel luogo – di cui continuavano ad ignorare l’esatta ubicazione – avessero provveduto a guardare tutto il tempo le proprie scarpe. Ma ormai il danno era fatto e non c’era modo di tornare indietro.

Ogni giorno che passavano insieme, il più possibile vicini, anche solo nella stessa stanza, respirando la stessa aria, era diviso tra momenti di assoluto e completo appagamento e momenti di panico violento.

Ogni giorno che li avvicinava di più a quello in cui Sherlock avrebbe potuto liberarsi per sempre della benda che lo separava dal mondo esterno era vissuto come una benedizione all’interno di una maledizione e nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare il coraggio di spezzare quel circolo vizioso che impediva loro di respirare liberi e di vivere quello che avevano costruito senza paura.

Una mattina – era un lunedì – una macchina nera venne a prelevare John proprio all’uscita del market dove faceva la spesa una volta alla settimana. La signorina che John riconobbe come la segretaria del fratello di Sherlock lo pregò di salire e John si trovò a sistemare tutte le buste della spesa nel bagagliaio.

Il viaggio fu brevissimo e, quando John scese dalla macchina, smise di preoccuparsi del gelato che si sarebbe sciolto e iniziò a preoccuparsi dell’uomo vestito in modo elegante che sembrava aspettare proprio lui, seduto su una panchina poco dopo l’ingresso del parco.

Alzò un braccio in segno di saluto perché lo riconobbe subito; si chiese che diavolo volesse da lui e soprattutto perché si fosse sprecato in tutta quella pantomima, quando gli sarebbe bastato fare una telefonata.

« Signor Holmes » lo salutò non appena lo ebbe raggiunto.

« Dottor Watson » rispose lui con un sorriso quieto, « sono lieto di vederla così bene. Perché non si siede un po’ qui? »

John obbedì, perché di certo quella non era una domanda, e a sua volta fece: « Che cosa vuole? Sherlock sta benissimo, se è di questo che si preoccupa. »

« Certo che sta benissimo. In effetti devo ammettere che non è mai stato così bene in tutta la sua vita, caro dottore. »

« No, lo so » ammise John, perché era esattamente la stessa cosa che provava lui.

« Lei capisce che Sherlock è mio fratello e che mi preoccupo per lui. Ha solo ventisette anni e più di un terzo della sua vita l’ha passato ad aspettare. Non oso immaginare che cosa succederebbe se lei non fosse la persona che aspettava. »

John congiunse la punta delle dita, senza sapere bene che cosa dire. « Non è che io mi trovi in una situazione molto più rosea, signor Holmes. »

« No, ma lei non è Sherlock, dottor Watson. Sherlock era un ragazzino fragile e il fatto che adesso sia più alto di me e sembri così sicuro di sé non vuol dire che non sia rimasto lo stesso ragazzino fragile. Lo sa che cinque anni fa aveva iniziato a drogarsi? Non le dico che cosa c’è voluto per impedirgli di continuare quella follia. »

John annuì piano, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio. Era pallido e aveva profonde occhiaie e sembrava assolutamente sfinito dalle preoccupazioni, ma di nuovo il suo volto riprese quella tranquilla indifferenza che lo aveva caratterizzato per tutto il loro incontro precedente.

« Ho visto le cicatrici » spiegò John, tanto per interrompere il silenzio che si era creato.

« Ma Sherlock non gliene ha parlato. »

« Ha detto solo che è stato per poco tempo e che gli serviva per non essere distratto. »

« Comunque... » continuò Mycroft Holmes a voce più alta e più sicura, « vorrei che mi promettesse una cosa, dottore. »

John sentì puzzo di trappola, ma non sapendo come uscire da quel ginepraio rispose che ci avrebbe provato, anche se non garantiva niente.

« Vorrei che lei rimanesse vicino a Sherlock, anche quando si sarà tolto le bende, anche quando la verità uscirà fuori, qualsiasi essa sia. »

John sbatté le palpebre, cercando di metabolizzare la richiesta, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa Mycroft si affrettò ad aggiungere: « Gli scenari sono molteplici, lo so. Escluso quello che ci auguriamo essere un lieto fine, lei potrebbe scoprire che Sherlock non è la persona che credeva, oppure Sherlock potrebbe scoprire la stessa cosa sul suo conto, oppure potreste risultarvi entrambi estranei. Non so bene che cosa potrebbe succedere in nessuno di questi tre casi. Quella dei Soulmates non è una scienza esatta, checché se ne possa pensare: ci sono dei casi in cui una coppia ha deciso di lasciarsi, in cui – so che può sembrare incredibile – uno dei due componenti ha riversato il suo affetto su di una terza persona. L’unica cosa che so è che non posso continuare a vedere mio fratello che getta via la sua vita. »

« E cosa crede che possa fare io? Signor Holmes, sa che non posso prometterle niente fino a venerdì, fino a quando Sherlock non sarà tornato a vedere e potremo scoprire la verità. »

« Potreste scoprirla già adesso. »

John strinse le labbra in una linea dura. « Non ne abbiamo la minima intenzione. »

Mycroft si alzò in piedi poggiando entrambe le mani sull’ombrello nero che si portava dietro e lo guardò dall’alto in basso: « E che cosa accadrebbe se Sherlock non tornasse più a vedere? Se lui non fosse mai in grado di scorgere la verità con i suoi occhi e si ostinasse a non voler dire niente sul suo Soulmate per paura di scoprire che, in effetti, non è lei? »

John aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si rese conto di non avere la minima idea di che cosa dire, così la richiuse di scatto.

« Le auguro una buona giornata, dottor Watson » furono le ultime parole che il fratello di Sherlock si degnò di dedicargli prima di invitarlo a salire di nuovo in macchina per essere accompagnato a Baker Street.

***

Quando John rientrò in casa Sherlock stava suonando il violino in piedi davanti alla finestra e il gelato si era sciolto quasi del tutto, facendo un macello nelle buste di plastica riciclabile.

Poggiò gli acquisti sul tavolo con malagrazia e gettò nel cestino la confezione ormai inservibile e appiccicosa. Si sentiva arrabbiato e impotente per, in apparenza, nessun motivo logico.

Le note del violino si spandevano nell’aria e John chiuse gli occhi, stringendo nella destra una confezione di prosciutto e nella sinistra una bottiglia di latte.

Rimase fermo in cucina fino a che Sherlock non ebbe finito di suonare la sua melodia, un po’ triste e lamentosa come era in effetti il loro umore in quei giorni, e cercò di non pensare a niente che non fosse chiuso in quell’appartamento.

« Tuo fratello è abituato a fare il terzo grado a tutti i tuoi amici oppure a me è riservato un trattamento speciale? » domandò una volta che la musica si fu fermata e Sherlock si fu voltato verso di lui con un sorriso tremulo sulle labbra. I suoi sorrisi erano sempre tremuli, come se non capisse mai se era felice oppure triste.

« Non saprei » rispose l’altro avvicinandosi con circospezione per evitare di inciampare nei mobili. « Non ho mai avuto amici con i quali fare un confronto. »

John fece un sorrisetto, suo malgrado. « Non importa » lo tranquillizzò. « Sono certo che lo faccia solo perché è preoccupato per te. »

« Ti ha... prelevato e fatto portare da qualche parte? È tipico... gli piace avere tutto sotto controllo. »

« Non mi sembra che tu sia sotto il suo controllo » replicò John, allungando una mano e guidandolo verso di lui. Sherlock iniziò a tastare tutti i prodotti sparsi sul tavolo, deducendo il loro contenuto: era un gioco che lo teneva impegnato e lo divertiva e a John non dispiaceva.

« Non sono mai stato sotto il controllo di nessuno, se è per questo. »

John sorrise e gli tirò i capelli per fargli chinare la testa verso di lui. « E non ti piacerebbe? »

Quelli erano i momenti migliori e al contempo i peggiori: per qualche attimo dimenticavano tutto e riuscivano a godere della reciproca compagnia, ma quel tarlo che li divorava da settimane si faceva sempre più strada nel loro cervello, lasciandoli stanchi, svuotati e al contempo stupidamente felici di quell’attesa snervante.

**IV**

« Vorrei poter fare l’amore con te » gli aveva detto John il giovedì mattina quando si era svegliato. La sua voce era ancora impastata dal sonno e a Sherlock erano venuti i brividi. Lui da circa cinque minuti non faceva altro che nutrirsi dell’odore di John, perché se non poteva avere la sua voce, se le sue mani non lo toccavano e se non poteva vederlo, l’unica cosa che gli restava da fare era avvicinarsi a lui il più possibile e inalare ogni particella del suo odore.

Non avevano ancora avuto un rapporto sessuale completo e nessuno dei due ne aveva mai parlato fino a quel momento. Sherlock immaginava che John avrebbe continuato a non parlarne se non fosse stato ancora così pieno di sonno e vulnerabile ai pensieri pericolosi.

Allora gli aveva cacciato la testa tra la spalla e il collo e aveva risposto che lo sapeva. Nient’altro.

Dopo di che John si era riaddormentato e il suo respiro tranquillo era tornato ad essere l’unico rumore nella stanza.

In qualsiasi modo fosse andata a finire quella storia, Sherlock non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quella voce assonnata e quelle sei parole così semplici che racchiudevano implicazioni infinite. Per ogni ora che passava, per ogni minuto che lo avvicinava alle dieci e trenta del venerdì mattina, era sempre più difficile evitare di sputare fuori tutta la verità e mandare al diavolo gli ultimi istanti di incertezza.

In quel momento era sul taxi, insieme a John, e stavano andando verso l’ospedale perché lui potesse essere definitivamente sbendato. E questa volta non ci sarebbero state le mani premurose di John e una stanza avvolta dall’oscurità: questa volta dalla finestra sarebbe entrato il giorno e il vetro davanti ai suoi occhi non sarebbe più stato oscurato, lui non avrebbe dovuto cercare una crepa in quella pellicola appannata e avrebbe potuto guardare con tutta la libertà che gli era stata preclusa anni prima.

Certo, sempre che non fosse rimasto irrimediabilmente cieco.

Aveva paura, ma non disse una parola mentre la macchina viaggiava a velocità media nel traffico di Londra. John non ebbe comunque bisogno che lui dicesse nulla, perché gli prese la mano e gliela strinse con una naturalezza che lo lasciò per un attimo perplesso, ma che accettò con tutta la gratitudine di cui era capace.

Non ci volle molto per arrivare all’ospedale e quando scesero dalla macchina Sherlock fece un’unica domanda: « Che ore sono? »

« Le dieci passate da cinque minuti » rispose John con voce ferma, sempre vicino a lui.

Sherlock utilizzò il bastone bianco per salire i gradini ed entrare nel grande atrio, mentre le voci di persone sconosciute li circondavano e riempivano l’aria. Si rese conto di voler disperatamente tornare a vedere: gli mancava poter osservare il mondo a suo piacimento, gli mancava più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

John lo guidò con una mano sul braccio attraverso corridoi e un ascensore. Sherlock aveva appena finito di calcolare i tre piani quando le porte si aprirono e loro scesero assieme ad altri due pazienti che parlavano di cose futili.

La mano di John era sempre sul suo braccio e Sherlock si chiese che cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare se non si fosse trovata lì.

Aspettarono forse un quarto d’ora e i minuti si dilatarono fino a colare come gomma calda e appiccicosa. Riuscì a sentire John deglutire con forza per tre volte e i battiti del cuore gli riempirono improvvisamente la gola impedendogli quasi di respirare.

« Sherlock Holmes? » lo chiamò la voce dell’infermiera all’improvviso. John, seduto accanto a lui, sussultò, ma Sherlock accolse l’arrivo del suo turno con una calma stoica che era ben lungi dal provare.

« Lo accompagno dentro » disse John con voce autorevole e Sherlock si sentì un pochino meglio.

Lo lasciarono entrare con lui e li abbandonarono da soli in attesa del dottor Jones.

Fuori dalle porte si sentivano parole e scalpiccii di persone, infermiere, dottori, pazienti. All’interno della stanza sembrava di soffocare per il silenzio.

« Andrà bene » disse John, e Sherlock sentì le dita dell’uomo tremare con violenza quando si strinsero attorno alla sua spalla.

« Certo » rispose pacato.

Attesero per qualche minuto senza muoversi né dire niente fino a che la porta si aprì e il dottor Jones entrò, richiudendosela alle spalle con uno scatto della serratura indusse Sherlock a irrigidire la mascella in una smorfia di panico.

« Sherlock- » iniziò John rivolto verso di lui.

« Signor Holmes! » esclamò invece il dottore avvicinandosi a grandi passi. Sherlock lo sentì mentre infilava i guanti di gomma. « Spero che sia andato tutto bene in quest’ultimo mese. »

« Bene » rispose Sherlock con voce roca.

« Potrebbe allontanarsi, per favore? » domandò ancora, questa volta rivolto a John.

_No, non può allontanarsi, è già stato lontano a sufficienza_ , pensò Sherlock con disperazione.

Pensò che non poteva aspettare, che voleva fargli capire come sapesse con assoluta certezza, in barba al cinquantasette percento, in barba ad ogni pensiero razionale, logico o sensato, che era lui. Che era sempre stato lui, sin dal primo istante.

« John! » esclamò subito, lasciando scorrere fuori tutto quello che aveva tenuto per sé nelle settimane precedenti. « John, tua sorella ha i capelli scuri ed è più alta di te, i tuoi occhi sono castani, i tuoi capelli sono biondi, ma di un biondo scuro, particolare. Ti piace indossare maglioni dai colori stupidi e la prima volta che ti ho visto è stato durante vacanze di Pasqua del 1997, martedì due aprile a mezzogiorno, nell’aeroporto di Heathrow. Avrei voluto rompere il vetro, ma ero solo un ragazzino e non ho potuto. E non mi importa... non mi importa, perché sei tu il John che ho visto dieci anni fa! Se mai nella mia vita sono stato sicuro di una cosa, è questa. »

La mano di John gli stringeva ancora la spalla e, man mano che la sua bocca sputava fuori tutta la verità, si era stretta ad artiglio attorno alla sua carne quasi che stesse cercando di fondersi con lui.

« Cosa...? » fece il dottore, senza rendersi conto di quello che gli stava succedendo davanti agli occhi.

Entrambi quasi non si resero conto della sua presenza quando John, con un filo di voce spezzata, molto vicino al pianto, disse: « I colori dei miei maglioni non sono stupidi. »

La benda che circondava la testa di Sherlock assorbì le prime lacrime che gli uscirono spontanee dagli occhi ciechi e non riuscì a dire assolutamente niente di sensato per i successivi due minuti: era solo consapevole della straordinarietà di quel momento.

Il dottor Jones – che, come era evidente, ancora non era riuscito a coglierla – aveva altri appuntamenti di cui occuparsi e dunque, senza più curarsi di quei due pazzi che gli avevano invaso l’ambulatorio, decise di procedere a sbendare il ragazzo.

Sherlock lo lasciò fare, ma non scostò mai la testa dalla direzione in cui sapeva trovarsi John.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi man mano che il bendaggio diventava più leggero, fino a che rimase solo l’ultimo velo a separarlo dal resto del mondo. Allora aprì gli occhi di scatto e la luce lo accecò.

Rimase lì, con gli occhi che guardavano il bianco, mentre il dottore gli voltava la testa e osservava dentro le sue pupille.

Sherlock si divincolò con forza quando iniziò a scorgere i contorni delle forme, perché la prima cosa che voleva vedere con i suoi nuovi occhi non era certo la faccia del dottor Jones.

E John era lì, pronto per lasciarsi guardare, pronto ad avvicinare la fronte alla sua fino ad appoggiarvisi completamente e i contorni sfocati divennero forme vere e proprie: le orecchie di John, i capelli corti e biondicci di John, le labbra di John, e gli occhi, gli occhi, gli occhi.

Sherlock li guardava con le palpebre ben aperte, senza rendersi conto di stare ancora piangendo.

« Voglio » disse, ed erano le prime parole di senso compiuto che erano riuscite a superare la barriera confusa e trionfante della sua mente, « voglio passare il resto della mia vita a guardarti negli occhi. »

John gli sbuffò in faccia quello che era a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo. Solo allora Sherlock si rese conto che erano entrambi incapaci di frenare le lacrime.

**V**

A volte, nei mesi e negli anni successivi, tanto per passare il tempo quando Sherlock non aveva clienti e la polizia sembrava in grado di farcela da sola, o nelle domeniche di calma piatta, quando Molly o Harriet li andavano a trovare, immaginavano come sarebbe stata la loro vita se non fossero esistiti i Soulmates.

Sherlock si ostinava a dire che John sarebbe stato un ex medico militare con un’incapacità cronica ad adeguarsi alla vita normale e un disordine da stress post traumatico mal diagnosticato.

John definiva Sherlock come un sociopatico iperattivo, sgarbato, dalle strane abitudini, con un cervello sempre in movimento e incapace di instaurare un rapporto sano con le persone che lo circondavano.

Entrambi convenivano che in qualche modo, in quello strano mondo inventato in cui i rapporti si tiravano su giorno dopo giorno e con pazienza, senza improvvisi sguardi tra passanti ignari, si sarebbero incontrati. Avrebbero imparato a risolversi i problemi a vicenda, costruendo tra di loro qualcosa di forte e indissolubile che non avrebbe avuto alcun bisogno di una prima fugace occhiata in un aeroporto e una disperata attesa durata anni, per essere reale.

Ma alla fine erano contenti della vita che avevano imparato a condurre insieme, e quei dieci anni spesi ad aspettare diventavano sempre più leggeri, ogni giorno che passava, finché una mattina arrivarono a capire che, dopotutto, andava bene così.

 

 

 

**Note finali:**  
Bho, niente... è finita! XD

Sinceramente mi sono divertita da morire a scrivere su questo prompt rendendolo da dolce e zuccheroso a drammatico e inquietante. A volte mi faccio paura da sola.

Spero che sia piaciuta, nonostante non fosse proprio classica e i personaggi abbiano preso vita da soli.

Un bacio a tutti e alla prossima,

emme


End file.
